Me parece que…¿Nos conocemos?
by Nanami Hara
Summary: Un dia por casualidad ella y el se encontraron. La emocion y la excitacion de volver a verlo no cabia en sí. Recordo para que regreso a lugar del que tanto quizo escapar.Ella estaba segura que la reconocería en primera instancia …pero él no lo hizo. Él no lo hizo.
1. Es un gusto conocerte

**Me parece que…¿Nos conocemos?**

**Personajes: Todos lo personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias: Historia recomendada para mayores de 16 años.**

**El primer capitulo no tiene mucho que ver con el tema principal de la trama jaja.**

**Pero espero que si me tienen un poco de paciencia les guste mi trabajo bipolar (porque eso es lo que parece ser).**

* * *

Acabo de conocerla y ya lo sé.

Ella es perfecta. Bonita, talentosa, inteligente, alegre, con clase…todo, ella lo tiene todo.

La conocí…Llegue a la casa de mi amigo, por una invitación que me había hecho a ver una película con todos los chicos. Esto se llevaría a cabo en la casa de Sasuke, la cual por cierto yo nunca había visto. El acaba de salir de la casa de sus padres para tener independencia y todas esas cosas que Sasuke quiere, compro un departamento enorme y costoso.

Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es "ella" y como paso todo.

Cuando llegue a su nuevo departamento, me impacte, era ENORME. Increíble que los padres de Sasuke le dieran el dinero para un departamento así.

Aunque también había escuchado que el tenia ahorrado un dinero.

Waaa! De nuevo cambio de tema

Bueno llegue al departamento 20 minutos después de lo acordado, pero conociéndolos a todos, seguro aun faltaba la mitad en llegar y Sasuke apenas estaría viendo que película veríamos.

Toque el timbre dos veces y salió Kiba con su perro akamaru detrás. Estos nunca se separan.

Se hizo a un lado y entre.

-Estoy aquí – entre entusiasmado por pensar que veríamos la última película de Dragon Ball

Pase por la sala y estaban todos, ok, la mitad de todos comiendo papitas y tomando cerveza además de conversando mientras los demás llegaban.

Sasuke no estaba ahí, así que decidí explorar mi nueva casa, digo la casa de Sasuke. Una pequeña costumbre que me de hospedaje por un tiempo jeje.

Pase por la cocina , la sala , el comedor , la sala de video , su sala de juegos , un pequeño gimnasio, pase por un baño y por fin llegue a las habitaciones , entre a la más cercana , seguro ahí dormía Sasuke , a diferencia de lo demás del departamento, que estaba con una decoración bastante atractiva , el cuarto de Sasuke ,como el anterior: estaba todo tétrico y oscuro. Me pregunte quien seria quien arreglo lo demás.

Salí de ahí, de verdad no quería que el teme me descubriera y me pateara tan fuerte como le gusta.

Aunque debo admitir que la habitación era bastante enorme y hasta baño tenía.

Regrese al pasillo y al final, estaba la ultima habitación por explorar.

No se me ocurrió que mas podría tener el departamento, tan vez era su reserva de porno con todo lo necesario para que sea feliz. Sonreí con malicia al pensar que eso en verdad fuera realidad. Escuché unos quejidos de mujer. Enmudecí al pensar que eso de VERDAD pasara. Jamás pensé que mi amigo estuviera tan urgido.

Abrí de poco a poco la puerta y lo que vi, fue emocionante, raro y e increíble.

Sasuke estaba con la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto en mi vida.

Ella se quejada de una manera muy sensual, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Puse más atención para ver que estaban haciendo.

Abrí de golpe la puerta

Sasuke estaba sobre ella, la chica estaba con la espalda arqueada con el pecho contra el colchón y su nuca se recargaba entre el hombro y el cuello de Sasuke.

Pero algo era raro...el… ¿¡la estaba ayudando a vestirse!?

-Hay Sasuke, me duele- se quejaba ella, con una voz quejumbrosa y graciosa. Que linda que era.

-Es que no entiendo para que te quieres poner esto- el también se quejaba un poco molesto

-Porque se ve genial, y es hermoso, y yo me veré hermosa- argumentaba la pelirosa

-¡Pero nadie lo va a ver! , es ropa interior- el parecía cada vez más molesto- además nadie sabe que es ni como se llama, por eso las chicas de estos tiempos no ocupan esto Sakura- Así que ese era su nombre.

- Se llama corset, además, se puede ocupar sin blusa –dijo feliz – estaba segura de que era mi talla

- ¡Es que estas muy gorda!- grito el al final y se separo de ella

-¡Baka! , claro que no estoy gorda, es solo que esto es muy pequeño – después de esa corta respuesta entro al baño con un portazo.

Sasuke suspiro exasperado y por primera vez noto mi presencia.

-Naruto- dijo como si yo fuera la salvación de su mundo

Creo que su mente volvió en si, por que de un momento a otro tenía una actitud muy… "Sasuke".

Entre y vi la habitación, era aun mas grande que la de Sasuke, tenía una terraza enorme y una alberca en ella.

¿¡Qué demonios!?

Al parecer Sasuke noto mi asombro y sonrió con arrogancia.

-Es enorme ¿verdad?, aunque ella me gano la mejor habitación, incluso tiene jacuzzi en el baño- miro al suelo con resignación y me pidió que me sentara en los pequeños sillones que había al fondo de la habitación al lado de la cama.

El se sentó en el borde de la cama y espero.

Me pregunte que esperaba, y después de unos segundos salió Sakura ya vestida.

Al parecer se rindió con su querido corsal o corseat o no sé qué.

Llevaba una falda corta tableada hasta la rodilla de color azul, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un tanto holgada que no me dejaba ver bien su cuerpo, pero por que le veía, era delgada y con un buen cuerpo.

Me sonroje y mire al suelo para que no notara que la miraba un tanto libidinoso.

Estaba descalza y sus blancos pies estaban contra el suelo, tenía las uñas pintadas de rojo.

Me reí por lo bajo.

Por fin noto mi presencia.

Se quedo un momento viéndome… como esperando algo de mí, pero no tenía el valor de decir nada así que ella hablo.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- pregunto con curiosidad y una bonita sonrisa

-Es Naruto pero eso tu ya lo…-se cayó de momento

-¡Oh! Es el famoso Naruto. Un gusto- se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano, el tome un poco tímido.

-Igual- la mire por lo bajo y regrese mi mirada a sus pies. Ella lo noto y se alejo de mí sentándose en la cama

- Sasuke, pasarme mis ballerinas, están debajo de la cama, por donde estas – le dio una sonrisa encantadora que me robo el aliento y logro despertar celos por mi amigo.

-Claro Sakura, ya sabes que aquí tienes a tu mucama – dijo con una cara igual de alegre que la de ella, pero el comentario dejaba mucho que desear.

Se las dio y la chica se las puso, un conjunto bastante extraño pero que era encantado en ella.

-Ya ves como no sirve de nada esa cosa para anoréxicas-dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Eso dices tú porque estas acostumbrado a estar con las gordas, Sasuke, pero verdad que yo no soy así, mi vida- le dijo y se colgó de su cuello por la espalda. – Vamos Naruto – me miro con una sonrisa, sugiriendo que los siguiera.

Me levante en automático del sillón y los seguí.

Cuando llegamos a la sala los tres, Sakura se había colgado de la espalda de Sasuke y todos estaban gritándose y haciendo tonterías, hasta que vieron llegar a Sasuke en ese estado.

-Amigo que te ha pasado- pregunto shikamaru divertido con la situación.

-Sakura-chan es bonita ¿¡verdad!?- se me salió mientras llegaba y me sentaba en la alfombra.

Todos rieron y hubo varias contestaciones, algunas un tanto atrevidas que a mí no me gustaron.

-Se equivocan- Sasuke parecía fastidiado

-Neee Sasuke, porque eres tan grosero no me presentas- dijo Sakura como niña pequeña mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Parece que tengo suerte. Sonrío enormemente.

-Pues bájate de mí- dijo por fin en un grito de molestia

-Usshh, lo haré yo misma (desde aquí) – no se bajo de su espalda y varios rieron por la negativa que le dieron al pelinegro

-Hola soy Sakura Haruno y desde hace unas semanas vivo con Sasuke, un placer – al final bajo de donde se encontraba e hizo una pequeña reverencia, por lo holgado de su camiseta pude ver el inicio de sus pechos cuando realizo esa acción. Qué bueno que fui el único que lo noto.

-Huy Sasuke felicidades por la novia tan bonita que tienes- kiba fue el primero en hablar

-Pfff- fue lo único que dijo mi mejor amigo

Sakura rio por lo bajo…

¡Esperen!

¡Me gusta la novia de mi mejor amigo!

Esto no me puede estar pasando…

-Esperen… de hecho- Sakura hablo… no podía seguir escuchando

Que tal y daban la noticia de que se casaban

No… ella es, perfecta.

Creo que es amor a primera vista.

¿¡QUE HAGO!?

* * *

**¡Matta nee!.**


	2. Te extrañe

**Awwww muchas gracias por leerlo. Quiero decirles que es super bizarro (ok esa palabra es muy fuerte para describirlo) y que la historia da un giro. Y que me duele el corazoncito por Sasuke que aqui es un amor.**

**Realmente nunca me he dedicido de pareja: NaruSaku o Sasusaku. Y mas que estoy leyendo el manga (361) y llore mucho de la felicidad y pues la verdad no se con quien se quedara mi querida Haruno.**

**I love you everyone.**

* * *

-Esperen… de hecho, yo y Sasuke no tenemos una relación de ese tipo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que decía un gran peso salió de mis hombros.

-¿Entonces por que vives aquí?, no me parece que sea apropiado que sin ser parientes, o tener una relación seria ,un hombre y una mujer vivan en un mismo condominio- Dios , no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que quería decir todo lo que dijo neji . Pero lo que creo que entendí... fue que no deben de vivir juntos.

Empecé a cantar una cancioncilla en mi cabeza sobre "no ve a Sasuke de ese modo, no ve a Sasuke de ese modo"

-Simplemente son cosas que Sasuke y yo terminamos decidiendo. Seguramente cualquiera de ustedes se enteraría de algún cambio. Somos "amigos", es todo- Termino por sonar incomoda y un poco extraño ese "amigo".

Pero que podía decir, Sakura-chan decía que no era nada.

Después toda esa discusión, terminamos viendo una trilogía de un tipo con anillo y enanos o algo así. En verdad yo solo podía ver a Sakura.

Al final de las tres películas (con lo que ya eran como las 12 de la noche) los únicos que quedábamos éramos Sakura y yo, no me di cuenta cuando los demás se fueron , en realidad yo ni siquiera había notado que habíamos visto las dos primeras…solo me perdí en Sakura.

Voltee a la televisión y unos enanos chistosos y greñudos estaban entrando en una barca blanca. Me imagine a mí y a la chica de mi lado en ella… desnudos, sudorosos, amándonos y también que ella estuv-

-Naruto ya terminaron, creí que nunca iban a acabar, no entiendo como les gustan estas cosas- dijo mientras sacara el disco del reproductor y veía la caja con molestia

-en realidad prefiero películas más divertidas-dije por lo bajo, pero ella me escucho

-Sí, me gustan las comedias románticas, pero también hay unas como furia de titanes que me gustan mucho jajá, debo de parecerte extraña- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-para nada Sakura-chan, a mi me gustan las películas de Dragon ball z – dije sin pensar, cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije pensé que ella se burlaría de mi

Escuche un risilla simpática y la vi tomándose el estomago

Paro de reír y me vio con unas lágrimas en los ojos y aun con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ahora tú debes de pensar que soy un tonto jeje- reí nerviosamente

-Claro que no, Naruto eres muy lindo – su mirada intensa, tomo mi mejilla con su manos y nos miramos con intensidad, me emociono y una chisca paso entre los dos

Me soltó de inmediato y menciono que no tenía sueño, pero que tenía hambre

-No soy mala cocinando, pero como acabamos de mudarnos no tomamos en cuenta la comida- me miro divertida

- Conozco un lugar cerca de mi casa que seguirá abierto a estas horas, además su ramen es delicioso- voltee a verla con entusiasmo

-Mmm, no lo se... creo que lo que tu tratas de hacer es engordarme mas-dijo reprendiéndome

-Claro que no Sakura-chan, tú tienes un hermoso cuerpo, además podremos hablar mal del teme- dije feliz

-Está bien Naruto, pero tendrás que prometerme que iras a correr conmigo todas las mañanas para bajar ese ramen- corrí al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba mi sudadera y ella pareció divertirle mi gesto desesperado, me sonroje.

-Ok, déjame ir por algo mas abrigador –corrió por el pasillo y escuche que le dijo algo a Sasuke, tardo unos minutos y regreso con unos jeans y una sudadera que se parecía a la mía, negro con naranja.

-Para que hagamos juego- sonrió mientras salíamos del apartamento

Charlamos de cosas sobre nosotros, que nos gustaba, lo que no nos gustaba, donde habíamos crecido, cosas así.

Llegamos y como siembre el viejo me tenia listo una orden especial de ramen, pero menciono que mi acompañante era muy bonita.

-Viejo no digas eso, es mi nueva amiga, Sakura-chan-le dije por lo bajo para que no me avergonzara

Soltó una carcajada y metió un Naruto en forma de corazón en el plato de Sakura-chan

-Huy, que rico, y lindo- me miro con malicia mientras comíamos

¿¡Me estaba coqueteando!?

-¿Sakura?-escuche una voz femenina, ella se giro en dirección a la voz…

Solo pude ver como la chica nueva se abalanzaba a los labios de Sakura…

¿QUIEN ES ELLA?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fuuka-sempai – al fin se había alejado de mí

Volteo a ver a mi rubio acompañante conociéndola sabría que lo besaría…

¡JAMAS!

La tome del cabello antes de que se acercara a los labios de mi zorrudo amigo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- en realidad no pretendía ser grosera con un todo tan rudo , pero no permitiría que metiera a Naruto en tonterías de niñas

-Paseo con mi novio- pase mi vista atrás y se veía un simpático chico de cabello largo y castaño, con una cara bastante ordinaria, pero no parecía ser una mala persona.

-Vale , pero ahora estoy con mi amigo, luego quedamos ¿ok?- mas que una petición era una orden

-Nos vemos Saku- se despidió a lo lejos y se fue con su acompañante, seguro al departamento del susodicho

-Sakura –chan, ¿quién era esa chica que te beso?, ¿era tu novia?- estaba bastante curioso

-Ella y yo fuimos al mismo colegio para señoritas, estuve en uno hace tres años, y estuve tres años en ese lugar- no le tomaba mucha importancia, seguía comiendo de mi ramen con mi Naruto en forma de corazón (que simpático).

Mis padres querían que no me convirtiera en alguien con malos hábitos; si supieran todos lo que aprendí en ese colegio.

-¿Es tu amiga?- seguía preguntando

-No , simplemente siempre tuvo (y tiene)la mala manía de andar besando personas , incluso puedo decir que iba a hacerlo contigo- pero jamás lo permitiré, nunca… ella no tiene derecho a meterse donde no le llaman.

-Yo conozco a Sasuke desde kínder, siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Me sorprende no haber escuchado sobre ti Sakura-chan- por fin término su ración de ramen

-Mmm… no me gusta que hablen de mi- mi respuesta fue simple, aunque ni yo misma sabía si eso era verdad. No tenía idea de por qué Sasuke no le había hablado de mi a su "mejor amigo", pero eso son temas de chicos- ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?, yo invito- sonreí con sinceridad y esperaba a que este baka despistado me respondiera

-Claro Sakura-chan – estaba muy entusiasmado- pero no soy bueno tomando- se sonrojo un poco, pero nunca desapareció su hermosa sonrisa

Salimos del puesto de ramen y nos dirigimos a un bar que vimos por el camino. No tenía ganas de sake caliente, así que pedí una botella de tequila almendrado.

Además de ponerte en un estado muy "happy" tiene un sabor delicioso.

Empezamos a tomar y empezamos a hablar de trivialidades. Me conto muchas cosas de él, le gusta Dragon Ball Z y Goku es su héroe, le gusta toda la música, aunque es un poco remilgosos con algunos géneros, cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar reírme. También descubrí que su comida favorita es el ramen (eso lo explica todo), le gusta practicar deportes, sobre todo los de contacto.

-Ahora dime Naruto, y tus padres, ¿Dónde están?- que yo recuerde sus padres siempre estuvieron muy al pendiente de él…bueno, eso era… en el pasado.

-Pues , tienen una compañía , y como están en desarrollo , no pueden estar todo el tiempo en casa, a mama no le agrada mucho la idea , pero no puede dejar a mi padre solo.-rio un poco , parecía triste , pero yo sabía que estaba feliz de saber que sus padres lo amaran.- y tengo un padrino que de vez en cuando me visita y me da dinero , aunque es un pervertido , me ha enseñado muchas cosas , soy feliz con mi vida Sakura-chan- era la primera vez que veía a Naruto con una cara tan seria y satisfecha , no pude evitar pensar que se veía muy atractivo.

Después de eso decidí tocar temas menos serios, regresamos con los hobbies de Naruto.

Jajaja, es un chico encantador, baka, pero encantador

Después de unos 40 minutos Naruto estaba más que borracho.

Yo ya me había acostumbrado a ver y cuidar de personas borrachas, tomando en cuenta que Lee-san no era de las persona que se moderaban con su "medicina".

Logre sacar a Naruto a rastras del bar.

-Nee, Naruto, dime donde vives baka, no te puedes dormir en la calle ¡ mi departamento está muy lejos para llevarte hasta allá! , ¡BAKA!- Mi amigo no era muy ligero y yo estaba un poco ebria también, no era seguro estar a esas horas de la noche en la calle con un borracho que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en el mundo de verdad.

-Saku-chan... es por allá… o ¿por allá?.. Ah no, es derecho. Si... en ese edificio...es la ultima puerta, la más SEXY- solo decía incoherencias, pero al fin tenía una pista.

Llegue frente a la puerta (a cuestas): en la entrada se necesitaba código y se lo tuve que sacar a patadas, en el elevador de cayó de cabeza dos veces, y era un gritón que todos estaban dispuestos a golpear a estas horas.

Arriba del timbre estaba el nombre del moreno.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Hice que se recargara sobre mí, parecía que me estaba abrazando, sus brazos sobre mis hombros y sus manos rozando mi espalda no me molestaron mucho mientras buscaba sus llaves por todos sus bolsillos.

Por fin la encontré y la saque, pero Naruto paso sus brazos debajo de los míos y empezó a pasar sus amplias manos por mi espalda, mi cintura… era un toque hermoso. Algo incomodo pero adictivo.

Estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Pero mi cara cambio de tono al sentir como sujetaba firmemente mi trasero con sus manos mientras lo masajeaba

-Sakura tienes un trasero taaaan hermoso- seguía haciéndolo, di un pequeño grito y lo empuje contra la puerta, me ruborice y me acerque rápido la puerta, el cerrojo estaba al lado de su mano y con un movimiento torpe me quito la llave y abrió la puerta después de darle una patada.

Entre y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Callo como tabla. Literalmente.

Tuve que arrastrarlo hasta la cama y taparlo con las cobijas que tenia, y ni su departamento eran tan chiquito y el no estaba tan ligerito.

Estaba tan cansada que me recosté a su lado y lo abrace.

Nos dormimos enredados, muy enredados. Me sentí como estar en casa.

Hace muchos años que no recibía un abrazo de Naruto.

Ya lo extrañaba

Han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que estuve así con él.

Ahí... Naruto.

Hace muchos años que no recibía un abrazo de Naruto.

Lastima era la última vez, que iba a poder permitirme estos sentimientos.

Sasuke era para mí…

* * *

**¡See you later!**


	3. Cuento de principes y princesas

**Me emocione tanto con el manga de Naruto (632) y me enamore tanto de los personajes y como luchaban juntos de nuevo que me puse super loca y escribi como tal.**

**Aqui en tercer capitulo.**

**Las cosas se ponen mas serias...**

**Jijiji.**

* * *

Ya lo extrañaba

Han pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que estuve así con él.

Ahí... Naruto.

Hace muchos años que no recibía un abrazo de Naruto.

Lastima era la última vez, que iba a poder permitirme estos sentimientos.

Sasuke era para mí…

Alguien a quien amo además de un contrato.

Dentro de mí sabía que Naruto era mi vida, el amor en mi existencia. Mi alma

Pero estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso con tal de lograr que me recordara y pagara.

Sakura llego bastante cansada y un poco cruda a la mañana siguiente, yo estaba desayunando pan tostado con chocolate, kiwi con yogurt y un café.

La vi entrar por el pasillo de la entrada y la mire con indiferencia, me miro de la misma manera.

-Le diré a Naruto lo que planeas hacer Sakura.- por fin le dije lo que desde hace semanas quería decirle

Parece que el sueño y la resaca se le quitaron. Me miro furiosa y se acerco a la barra de la cocina donde yo estaba comiendo. Azoto las manos y hablo.

-Sasuke no por ser mi mejor amigo, quiere decir que no te hare nada si te metes en mis asuntos-por fin se le miraba lo furiosa que estaba. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas y respiraba fuertemente

-Y tu por ser mi mejor amiga, no creas que te voy a permitir todas tus complacencias ; como herir a mi mejor amigo , por ejemplo-por fin la miraba , quería parecer igual de furioso que ella, pero por su expresión , no creo haberlo logrado.

-¡Sasuke! Mas te vale no hacerlo, bien sabes que me debes más de lo que te gustaría , además de que yo soy la única que mantiene contacto con Itachi, no te conviene hacerme enojar- su semblante cambio a uno burlón y venenoso- además "cariño" si no fuera por mí la empresa de tus padres ya no existiría , y nuestro "compromiso matrimonial" con el que salve tu trasero se puede ir al carajo- por fin estalle y la agarre del cuello , procure no lastimarla , pero de verdad estaba muy furioso.

La solté bruscamente lanzándola hacia atrás haciendo que se tambaleara.

-No creo que hables con Naruto, después todo tu sales ganado en todo si yo sigo con lo mío- tenía una mirada triste pero su sonrisa era socarrona y burlona- te quedas con todo, con tu venganza, con tu compañía,… con la chica- dijo sonriendo seductoramente, tenía una mirada muy triste.

-No creo que tu entiendas algún día, como se siente obtener las cosas que quieres, por los medios equivocados- ahora yo era el que estaba triste. Perra.

Camino hacia mí, pasando de lado a la columna que soportaba el peso de la barra y se sentó frente a mí, sin nada que nos separara, más que aire.

-Todos los medios son buenos cuando son eficaces- tomo mi mejilla con su mano, era un gesto muy dulce- lamento que tengas que pasar por esto por mí, Sasuke, pero de verdad, necesito hacer esto, además tu deberías entender lo que significa la venganza. Supongo que es igual de importante para ti – me miro triste. No me gustaba verla así.

La verdad no tenía nada que decir, pero lo que dije fue lo primero que me paso por la mente.

-Es por lo que siento por ti por lo que no voy a dejar que lo hagas- la mire lo mas desafiante y con cariño que pude.

Pero eso no era lo mío.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sonrió sinceramente y bajo su mirada, cansada.

-Me voy a dormir, después iré de comprar por lo que falta en la cocina, no quiero ver más de tus patéticos desayunos- se burlo y desapareció tras un el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

Pasaron unos minutos después de que terminara mi desayuno. Me prepare otro pan con chocolate. Bueno preparar suena muy elaborado. Le unte el chocolate al pan, me lo metí en la boca, tome mis llaves y salí del departamento.

Hice una llamada y acorde de verme con Naruto en un café del centro.

Lo siento mucho, Sakura.

Después de diez minutos yo ya me encontraba esperando al rubio mientras me tomaba otra taza de café. Soy un poco adicto a esta bebida.

Llego corriendo con unos bermudas negras y una camisa holgada de manga corta de color amarillo patito. Igual de ridículo siempre. Se sentó frente a mí y en seguida ordeno toda una lista del menú.

-Es increíble que vinieras con eso. -refiriéndome a su ropa- estamos en el centro, en uno de los mejores cafés de la zona y con un frio bastante notable- levante una ceja y termine mi café, le llame a la mesera pidiéndole otro, pero descafeinado y con leche. Detesto la leche.

-Teme no me fastidies el buen humor que tengo,…- no pude evitar ignorarlo, tomando en cuenta que lo detallado de su mañana me pareció fastidioso. Me dijo hasta de qué color había "hecho".

En resumen se levanto y Sakura ya tenía preparado el desayudo, me veo en la necesidad de citar las palabras de Naruto –"Sakura-chan menciono que le encantaba cocinar y que por eso se tomo la molestia conmigo"- la perra de Sakura varias veces… por su culpa, había desayunado el amado ramen instantáneo de Naruto. El punto es que después de desayunar Sakura se largo y ya. Naruto tardo en decirme esto, alrededor de 20 minutos. Fue una tortura para mí.

-Bueno. ¿Ya puedo hablar?- pregunte después de mi tercer taza, ahora de té.

-Claro. Mientras tanto me comeré esto- Naruto tenía en frente, la comida necesaria para alimentar a todo un escuadrón de militares después de la guerra. Claramente la mayoría de las cosas eran solo cosas dulces.

-Naruto, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo nos conocemos?- espere su respuesta, pero solo me miro como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Después de unos segundos en lo que yo no dije nada, por fin el respondió.

-Desde que tengo memoria-tenia la boca llena de comida y me miro esperando que yo aceptara su estúpida, respuesta

-¿Ayer?- me burle de lo baka que es- quiero algo mas especifico-trago la comida que tenía en la boca.

-Desde que tenemos como 3 meses, creo, eso dicen mis padres- dijo volviendo a comer

-Y tú desde que edad lo recuerdas- ahora no estaba de broma

-Como desde los 4 años… pero son memorias muy cortas-ahora el también me miraba serio, aunque se le veía a leguas que no sabía el porqué de mis preguntas.

-, ¿Tu recuerdas a alguien que se pareciera a Sakura? , con las mismas características físicas –estábamos entrando por fin al tema

-No, ¿Por qué me estas preguntado esto Sasuke?- tenía cara de niño desconfiado

-Naruto, ¿te gustan los cuentos?-tendría que tratarlo como niño si quería que entendiera, además era la única manera posible de que yo hablara de eso.

-Teme… ¿de qué estás hablando?- empezó a hablar como baka otra vez

-Quieres escuchar un cuento, ¿si o no?- pedí otro te con miel y un roll- y apúrate a decirme porque tengo ganas de hacer pipi

-Está bien teme – parecía un niño fastidiado, siguió devorando su comida

-Hace algunos años, había tres pequeños príncipes, en realidad eran dos apuestos príncipes (uno más que otro) y una linda princesita, el mayor era el principito de los ojos azabache, el segundo era el príncipe azul y la más pequeña, era la princesa cerezo. Los tres eran los mejores amigos y siempre estaban juntos. Pero había una discordia; el principito azul estaba enamorado de la princesita cerezo y esta a su vez estaba enamorada de él apuesto y pequeño príncipe de los ojos azabache. El último no tenía interés alguno en la princesita. Así que sin más siguieron con su amistad. Después de unos años los tres principitos entraron a una nueva etapa y conocieron a más personas, pero ellos seguían siendo fieles a su amistad, aunque ya no podían estar igual de unidos, ellos se querían tanto o más de lo que ya se querían en un principio. Unos cuantos años pasaron y ellos siguieron creciendo , y el amor de la princesa cerezo ahora le pertenecía al príncipe azul, ya era muy tarde para el príncipe de los ojos azabaches quien ahora era el que se había enamorado de la princesa.

Por temor a herir al príncipe de los ojos azabache, la princesa y el príncipe azul, no consumían su amor en una relación. A el príncipe de los ojos azabaches le tomo un tiempo, pero al final pudo hacer que sus amigos empezaran a salir. Pero la felicidad no les duro mucho porque los reyes, padres de la princesita la enviaron lejos del príncipe azul, la encerraron en una torre junto con otras muchas doncellas.

Años pasaron y la princesa regreso a lado del príncipe azul. Ahora ella estaba segura de sí misma y enfrento a los reyes diciéndoles que no dejaría que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran con su vida. Ellos resignados, aseguraron que la apoyarían en todo. Una batalla ganada.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, el príncipe azul pasaba tiempos difíciles con la partida de los reyes, padres del príncipe azul, fue mucho para él. Nadie más que el príncipe de los ojos azabaches sabía de esto.

La princesa cerezo regreso a los brazos del príncipe azul. Ambos fueron felices…pero por un corto tiempo. Solo pasaron unos meses cuando algo le dio un giro a toda la historia.

La realidad es que nadie sabe la verdad de este tiempo.

La princesa le conto al príncipe de los ojos azabache que el príncipe azul la traiciono con una bruja de ojos claros.

El príncipe azul... bueno, el no dice nada. Pero los rumores no se hicieron esperar entre los caballeros y las doncellas que estaban alrededor de los príncipes.

Esa misma noche la princesa cerezo dejo de ser princesa. Se convirtió en la hechicera de Camelia, lo único que deseaba era venganza. Huyo y nadie supo de ella.

El príncipe azul estaba muy desconsolado, aunque la hechicera de camelia no lo supiera. Un día recibió un llamado de la bruja de ojos claros, diciéndole que le había llegado una carta de la hechicera, este corrió a su encuentro, pero en el camino un fatal accidente que le quito los recuerdos al príncipe. Fue mucho el sufrir del príncipe sin memoria. Todos sus seres queridos… tenía que volver a conocerlos… tenía que recordar. Y eso era muy duro para el.

En fin, el nunca recordó nada de la hechicera, aunque fue alguien muy importante.

Poco tiempo después una traición cayó sobre el príncipe de los ojos azabaches, el respetado heredero de fuego, traiciono a los reyes y huyo.

El reino de los azabache estaba en peligro y la única que intercedió…fue la hechicera, que aun guarda un gran cariño por el príncipe. Pero de esta ayuda , ella tenía que pagar un precio con sus padre reyes que intercedieron a favor del reino azabache, y era con su libertad; estaba comprometida con el príncipe, aun si ella amaba al príncipe azul… ya no podría estar con él.

Dicha hechicera es la única que tiene contacto con el traidor de fuego. Pero eso es otra historia.

Pasaron unos años (ok 1 y medio pero eso no tiene relevancia) y ella regreso. Seguía aun con su sed de venganza.

Un día por casualidad ella y el príncipe azul se encontraron. Ella estaba segura que la reconocería en primera instancia…pero él no lo hizo.

El odio que tenia por su traición creció al ver que el príncipe no recordaba el daño que le causo a la princesa.

Entonces la hechicera, disfrazada de la princesa. Se acerco al príncipe…para herirlo desde adentro. Como él había hecho con ella.

El príncipe azabache no puede interferir por el príncipe azul; él todavía ama a la princesa además de tener una enorme deuda con ella. El no puede hacer nada. Pero tratara de proteger a su amigo.

El príncipe azul no recuerda nada de lo que paso... borro a la princesa y a la hechicera de su memoria. Pero el príncipe azabache espera que el encuentro con este, le ayude a abrir los ojos.

Fin.

¿Qué te dice esta historia Naruto?- por fin termine y esperaba que reaccionara.

-Me dice que escoges nombre muy estúpidos para tus personajes, teme- se carcajeo y yo me levante. Tenía una reunión.

-Me voy dobe, quede con Kakashi, piensa mucho en esto que te acabo de contar Naruto, te puede salvar el pellejo- le di la espalda mientras caminaba y alce mi mano en forma de despedida. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Lo demás lo tiene que resolver él.

* * *

**!Bis nachher¡**


	4. Un poquito de melancolia

**Me dio la locura y me puse a escribir bastante rapido.**

**._.**

**Perdon es que ya estoy de vacaciones y no tengo ni examenes ni clases de recuperacion.**

**Entonces tiempo libre y vacaciones son un maravilloso tonico para la inspiracion. Obviamente tambien dos litros de refresco al dia y tres kilos de dulces como desayuno.**

**Bueno, este capitulo que... creo yo se me fue la mano con lo raro que esta.**

**Espero y me digan que piensan... :)**

* * *

Después de volver a pensar que Sasuke escogía nombres muy estúpidos me levante y…

-WA! ¡Teme! Me dejo la cuenta- me lamente solito. Termine por levantarme e ir a la caja a pagar con el ticket que me dio la mesera

Después de maldecir un rato a Sasuke después de pagar, llegue a su departamento.

Había quedado con Sakura de acompañarla por la comida para el departamento, para que cocinara y no sé que mas.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta, me puse a pensar en lo que Sasuke había dicho… de verdad que me veía ridículo con esa camisa.

Toque y espere a que abriera, pero solo se escucho que abrían el percho de la puerta, tuve que empujarla para entrar al lugar.

Vi como Sakura se tiraba al piso con una botella en la mano. Puso su mano sobre su frente y no me miro.

Cerró los ojos, y sonrió. Parecía muy borracha.

No me gustara que tomara.

¡Espera!...

Esta era la primera vez que la veía borracha ¿no? Nos conocemos de hace un día… ¿verdad?

No pude evitar sentir familiaridad, pero estaba seguro de que acabo de conocer a Sakura-chan.

Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-Hace mucho que no tenemos un día libre como este- se sentó en el piso y dejo que su bebida se derramara por el piso.

De verdad estaba muy borracha, hablaba un poco raro.

Lo que la delataba era sus movimientos lentos y torpes, la peste a alcohol, y las mil botellas vacías que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Me miro...muy emocionada y sonrió. Era la cosa más hermosa que haya visto.

.

.

.

—Naruto...—me costaba hablar tan normal con lo borracha que me encontraba — en realidad tiene mucho que no veo a un hombre como te veo a ti—soy patética, seguro termino por decirle todo.

—Sabes que no bueno estar bebiendo tanto—se sorprendió por lo dijo.

—Ya sé que nunca te gusto, pero tú y Sasuke siempre han tenido la culpa de eso... de mi estado de ebriedad—me cubrí la cara con las manos por la vergüenza. Sonó mi teléfono, Naruto desapareció por los pasillos.

—Hola Sasuke ¿Dónde estás? ¿Que estás haciendo?- realice las preguntas lo más normal posible, según parece soné normal, pero eso no evito que Sasuke se diera cuenta de mi estado.

— ¿Qué te importa? Aún no estamos casados alcohólica. Tenía una reunión pendiente con Kakashi—lo interrumpí de golpe

—No creas que alguna vez el será capaz de encontrar a Itachi—me volví una perra venenosa desde hace un tiempo y hasta yo misma me molestaba por lastimar tanto a Sasuke que de nada tenía la culpa.

— ¿Donde estas?—ignoro mi último comentario y llego al punto.

—En casa, Naruto acaba de llegar, no se a donde ha ido que lo perdí de vista—con la mirada rebusque hasta donde me permitía mi ángulo de visión, y mi borrachera.

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que quieres hacer y le dirás todo—parecía un predicción—pero no estás tan mal, voy para allá, no te muevas y no hagas nada estúpido—Ahí estaba mi pequeño Sasuke

Colgué y me senté demasiado rápido para mi estado porque choque con la pared continua.

Naruto regreso y para mi buena (o mala) suerte ya no traía camisa y pude ver su vientre plano y algunas marcas de las abdominales. Gracioso que tenga ese lunar al lado del ombligo, justo como lo recordaba. Me fascine con la vista de sus brazos y su pecho al descubierto.

Cuando pestañe ahí estaba junto a mí, en cunclillas mientras retiraba el cabello de mi rostro.

—Ahora que te veo más de cerca si estas muy borracha—Sonaba bastante preocupado. Sentí el ardor de las lágrimas en los ojos pero me las traje junto con mi nostalgia.

—Me has visto peor, supongo que eso es un punto a mi favor—Trate de que él me escuchara pero mi voz fue apenas un suspiro.

Me levanto en brazos, escondí mi rostro en su cuello mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo de mi ojos cansinos. Apreté fuerte su hombro y me mordí el labio para evitar que mi llanto de verdad fluyera.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el baño de mi habitación

—Lamento la intromisión pero me parece lo mejor—su voz sonaba bastante seria, como cada vez que me veía en un estado poco apropiado. —creo tengo que hacer esto Sakura— Nada de "chan".

Pensé que me besaría y dentro de mí lo deseaba, pero no era para rendirme ante él por lo que había regresado.

No me beso al fin de cuentas.

En cambio solo me hizo sentarme en el inodoro mientras escuchaba el agua de la tina

—Jacuzzi—pedí mientras trataba de levantarme, fallando humillantemente, estuve a punto de estrellar la cara contra las baldosas del suelo cuando Naruto me sujeto y me cargo de un solo movimiento. De nuevo solo pude pensar en mi piel chocando contra la suya.

—Esto no es para tu disfrute ¡maldición!—Estaba muy enojado—Te he dicho que las damas no beben alcohol como vagabundos.

Al parecer ni siquiera noto sus palabras porque no pensó en ellas.

De un momento a otro sentí el agua tibia rozar mis glúteos y mis dedos caídos.

Termine por sentí toda esa calidez por mi cuerpo y aun sobre la ropa. Lo mire interrogante.

—Recuerdo alguna vez encontrarme en una situación similar en la que una chica ebria tenía que ser reprendida. Pero por ahora no te diré nada más. —Después agrego suponiendo que no lo escuchaba—Lo mismo voy a hacer contigo como recuerdo con ella.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y hundí la cabeza en el agua para que las lágrimas que terminaron por salir se confundieran con el agua de la bañera.

De inmediato sentí al rubio sacarme pensando que me ahogaba.

Solo dio un respingo y me maldijo.

Empezó a quitarme la blusa mojada en alcohol y agua templada. Cuando sus dedos rozaron mi ombligo vi un sonrojo en su rostro, pero también había frustración. Parecía ser que estaba tan molesto que no le importaría verme como fuera, el no haría nada. Con dificultad la saco de mis brazos y se enredo con mi cabello mojado.

—Por tener tanto y tan largo el cabello es molesto quitarte la ropa cuando esta mojado—Sentí que la familiaridad inundaba el rostro de Naruto.

—Eso nunca te molesto

—Es la primera vez que me pasa esto

Cuando por fin mi blusa estuvo fuera de mi vista, escuche como el trapo mojado caía al suelo.

—Lamento esto—y entro a la bañera conmigo, se arrodillo frente a mí poniendo mis piernas a los costados de sus piernas para facilitar la acción. Bajo el cierre de mis shorts y empezó a tirar de ellos. Rozo mi cadera con esos dedos fuertes y solté un gemido casi inaudible, pero parece que él lo escucho porque se tenso de inmediato, pero no hizo nada. Ni siquiera volteo a ver mi rostro. El short estaba tan apretado a mí, que empezó a llevarse con ellos mis bragas. Se sonrojo pero aun tenía esa expresión dura en el rostro—De todos modos iba a quitártelo todo Sakura—Estoy segura de que esto causo problemas internos en la cabecita del rubio pero no lo demostró.

Al final el short salió solo y mis bragas quedaron mal puestas. Por la expresión Naruto hubiera preferido que salieran de una sola vez para evitarle toda la vergüenza.

—Ya lo hago yo, no tienes por qué molestarte ya es bastante que me hayas traído hasta aquí— Trate de recargarme en mis brazos en el fondo de la bañera pero me resbale y con el muchacho aun dentro de la bañera y mi resbaladiza situación cayó sobre mi brasier mojado.

Escuche una risa proveniente de el mientras continuaba en mi pecho. Me avergoncé pero no lo moví, sentí que aspiraba fuerte y se disculpaba. Se irguió y me miro tristemente.

—Extrañamente siento añoranza por ti Sakura—sonrió y se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se puso serio de nuevo

—Siento que te conozco, que te deseo. Tal vez te asuste un poco pero siento que te amo, te puedo decir todo esto porque estas tomada y eso me da un poco de valor para todo esto —una sonrisa triste asomo por sus labios.

Parece ser que él creía que yo estaba lo suficientemente borracha para borrar su declaración de mi memoria. Lástima que eso no ocurrirá. Preferiría que así fuera para poder seguir con el objetivo de mi retorno.

—Naruto… es posible que tu y yo nos conociéramos antes—me hice un poco la desentendida. — ¿Me ayudas?

Reflexiono un momento y sacudió un poco la cabeza. Sus manos empezaron a deslizar los tirantes de mi brassier, paso sus manos por mi espalda y desabrocho el seguro de mi ropa, empezó a ceder a la gravedad y antes de que cayera el moreno salió con urgencia de la bañera, se agarro la cara con ambas manos y se volteo hacia una de las paredes, dejo caer los brazos a sus costados y pego la frente a los azulejos de un pared.

Regreso hacia la tina de baño y se metió en ella de nuevo sin darme la cara. Se irguió sobre mí y me tomo por los hombros, pensé que seguiría con lo suyo de ayudarme con mi ropa, pero solo se quedo sobre mí.

Las puntas mojadas de su cabello me rozaban la cara. No me atreví a levantar el rostro porque sabía que lo besaría y con mi estado, todo terminaría muy mal.

Se quedo ahí…

Ahí.

Sentí gotas cayendo sobre mi rostro y levante la cabeza.

Agua salada.

Sabor a lágrimas.

Llore inmediatamente sin detenerme o importarme nada mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

Seguramente me veía horrible por la tristeza que deformaba mi rostro.

Pero no me importo.

No podía quitarme el rostro de Naruto del pensamiento.

Tanta tristeza e impotencia en su hermoso rostro… y era mi culpa. Naruto era muy expresivo y recuerdo que solía llorar, pero… nunca pobre superar verlo así.

Jamás.

¡Mierda! Si no podía soportar esto, no sé como planeaba hacerlo sufrir por lo que me hizo.

Sus lágrimas siguieron cayendo sobre mi rostro, hasta que lo jale para que chocara contra mi pecho.

Escuche sus sollozos que fueron tapados por los míos en algún momento.

Naruto se había calmado un poco y yo ya no lloraba más.

Estaba feliz de no escuchar sus lamentos.

No podía perdonar su traición.

Pero lo amo.

Y ninguna va a cambiar.

—Tus pechos son más grandes de lo que imaginaba— salió el comentario que me sorprendió

—Tú los has preferido mas grandes— Recordé porque estaba ahí… por venganza. ¿Entonces por qué me lamentaba al verlo sufrir? ¿No era ese mi objetivo? Tenía que retomar mi revancha. — ¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo? Creo que el alcohol está pasando a segundo plano. —Mi voz se escuchaba un poco ronca por el alcohol que rasgo mi garganta. No lo había notado.

—Sakura-chan lo mejor será que espere afuera— se avergonzó y se dispuso a salir del agua

Cuando se hinco hizo que mi ropa interior se resbalara por el agua. La puerta se abrió de golpe y un sorprendido Sasuke nos miraba con vergüenza.

—Perdón—Fue todo lo que dijo y salió de ahí

—Sasuke no es lo que parece—Naruto salió detrás de él todo mojado y con la cara roja.

Suspire.

Este día era demasiado para mí. Y todo por el maldito sermón de Sasuke.

Me quite las bragas y el brasier y lo lance por allí.

El agua ya no estaba tan adecuada, pero yo estaba tan cansada que mis ojos empezaron a caer.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla ahí estando como esta?—escuche un grito proveniente de Sasuke.

Entro y me miro preocupado y con urgencia corrió a mi lado.

— ¡Baka! Por eso te pasa lo que te pasa, no se supone que habías dejado esta estúpida etapa en el colegio. Crece, madura. Perdona. ¡SAKURA!— Sentí como entraba a la bañera y me abrazaba por la cintura, se empapo todo y no le importo el aire para respirar mientras me seguía abrazando bajo el agua.

Se hinco en la bañera y por fin se calmo. Vi a Naruto parado en el marco de la puerta y apartaba la vista.

—Por favor saca una toalla de aquel estante. La más grande que encuentres. — Él obedeció— Mira lo que pasa y solo dos días que lo has visto. No quiero más de esto. O lo superas o tendrás que regresar por donde llegaste. Si es necesario le diré a este rubio idiota la verdad para que dejes de hacerte daño a ti y a los demás. — me reprendió

—No— fue todo lo que dije. Totalmente seria.

Sasuke me saco y el rubio me envolvió con la toalla sin mirarme. Apretando los ojos con fuerza.

—Si— no daba su brazo a torcer

—No— ahora de una manera suplicante lo mire y note como el observador salió del baño bastante cabizbajo. No me debía importar. Después podría arreglarme y prepararme para ir tras él. Enamorarlo. Acabarlo. Pagar con la misma moneda.

Deje mis pensamientos a un lado al sentir al azabache abrazarme y pegar su frente a la mía.

—Sakura por favor no me tortures con peticiones imposibles. Sabes cómo me siento por ti y me vienes a decir eso con esa cara, y Naruto como mi mejor amigo. —cerro los parpados con fuerza.

—Si no me dejas continuar jamás te diré nada sobre Itachi— Prefería que me odiara por perra que hacerlo sufrir por mis propios caprichos.

Me soltó delicadamente, se disculpo y salió del baño. A buscar a Naruto seguramente.

Salí a mi habitación y no había rastro de ninguno. Solo me vestí y me deje caer sobre el colchón.

Solo dos días y este circo pasaba.

Salí del cuarto y en el apartamento tampoco había rastro de los muchachos. Encontré mi celular en el mismo lugar de donde Naruto me recogió.

Marque un número y espere que me contestaran

—Necesito que vengas a verme. Itachi…

* * *

**¡Na shledanou!**


	5. ¿Que tu novia era quién?

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Ya me salio la idea de dos mas por pura gula de atencion.**

**Bueno no es por eso, pero ya veremos como nos va con los otros fic.**

**kisu**

* * *

Empecé a rememorar mi llegada.

Lo extraño de encontrarme a Fuka-sempai y sin embargo no haberme dado el tiempo para notar la importancia de su presencia. Además de haber tratado de besar a Naruto, claro está.

Aunque estaba enojada con el rubio no podía permitir que nadie le tocara un pelo. Aunque él no lo viera con los mismos ojos.

Necesitaba que el cayera rendido a mí, y sobre todo que no recordara, era una carta a mi favor pero no por eso dejaba de hervirme la sangre por su olvido.

Bueno el hecho de que ella este tan cerca de mí, me hace vacilar en todo.

La muy maldita termino de recibirse de psicoanalista después de todas las fiestas en la facultad. Y como claro está en esas fiestas estaba yo, si por casualidad llegase a decirle a cualquiera de mis príncipes, estaba acabada. Para empezar porque Sasuke me mataría, después Itachi me mataría y luego Naruto…bueno el estaba por ver si recordaba, me mataría.

Estaba claro que todos esos días de locura estaban plagadas de cochinadas y tonterías que con solo recordarlas hacían que me sonrojara.

Seguro que Naruto me mataba si se acordaba y por boca de la chismosa sempai se enteraba de mis días de escuela en Saint Quentin.

Me moleste por el hecho de que dentro de mí quería que Naruto me recordara, pero no estaba segura si era para que se encontrara rendido en la culpa o para que conmemorara lo momentos cálidos que pase con él.

Me di una bofetada mental.

Sakura no puedes seguir así, tienes que decidirte. Me dije a mi misma.

Cuando encontramos a Sempai en ichiraku pensé en Naruto como nada más que un amigo del que gustaba. Pero ahora que me ponía a pensar en ello me pareció de lo más natural nuestra cena.

Como dos personas que realmente se acaban de conocer

Después de ládrale que se largara con su novio, Naruto no dejo de hacer preguntas.

Rece con todas mis fuerzas porque él hiciera memoria. O mejor que no para continuar con mis planes.

Que lio.

"No tenía idea de por qué Sasuke no le había hablado de mi a su "mejor amigo", pero eso son temas de chicos"

Recordé mi cena con Naruto y como ese fue el único día que pude sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Hinata y Naruto en aquella situación que los encontré hace ya años.

Ahora todo tenía más sentido: Sasuke con lo que me grito el otro día, era normal que no le dijera nada a Naruto con tal de evitarle un disgusto. Y claro está que no le convenía arriesgar el paradero de Itachi.

Increíblemente después de comer el acepto mi oferta de ir a beber.

Jamás le gusto beber y menos fuera de casa.

Nos pusimos al corriente de los cambios. Bueno él.

Yo me la pase soltando mentiras que disfrace muy bien. Pero de verdad me la estaba pasando de maravilla escuchando al baka de Naruto hablarme de su nuevo héroe Goku, antes admiraba a un personaje soso y aburrido. Remi.

Como le gustaban esos animes para abuelitos.

Antes.

El alcohol me hizo tratarlo como a alguien totalmente diferente.

Pero obviamente al siguiente día después de prepararle el desayuno quedo muy en claro que eso era lo máximo que podía hacer por mi misma al engañarme.

El no era alguien más que Naruto.

El nuevo era alguien encantador, aun mas que en el antaño.

Revancha Sakura.

Revancha.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras recordaba los sucesos de los pasados dos días. Ahora que estaba en la sala de mi nuevo departamento que compartía con Sasuke, las copas de más que tenia encima y lo que paso en la bañera eran obviamente sucesos que alentaban mis delirios y recuerdos.

—Necesito que vengas a verme. Itachi…— aun sonaba un poco borracha pero ya era toda una proeza el que me pudiese vestir

—Permíteme ir a meterme a la casa del hermano que me odia e ir a ver a la mujer que ama— Serio y sarcástico como siempre — ¿Te estás bebiendo todo el dinero que te mande?— molesto y perceptible igual a su hermano

—No he tocado tu dinero Itachi, deja eso de lado y por favor dime en donde y cuando te puedo ver necesito que te encargues de ciertas cosas— seguro me mandaba por culo pero necesitaba hacer el intento

—Estoy en Dubái de vacaciones Sakura, sabes que tengo contados los días que tengo libres con todos los problemas en la compañía, y más últimamente con los reporteros que no paran de aparecer, no sé cómo he logrado mantener todo lo de la compañía en secreto, si no fuera por Nagato estaría expuesto hace ya bastante tiempo— Quejica

—No te pregunte si te gustaba tu situación Itachi, quiero que me des lugar y fecha y también me gustaría que dejaras de quejarte de cosas que tú has hecho de la forma que quisiste, tu madre y Sasuke son los que más sufren por todo tu egoísmo y siguen creyendo que fuiste tú el causante de la crisis Uchiha. — un mohín de mi parte no estaba de más.

—Sabes muy bien que te agradeceré de por vida el que intercedieras por ellos, pero por eso precisamente te estoy mandando el dinero— lo interrumpí antes de empezar a hablar de cosas que solo me molestaban.

— ¡Itachi! Cállate que los negocios los revisamos cuando te vea en…— escuche un suspiro por el teléfono.

—Mándame por mensaje un café discreto por las afueras de tu ciudad, estaré ahí mañana a las 8 pm ¿te parece?— escuche el sonido del mar.

—Disfruta tus minutos de vacaciones porque nos veremos ahí mañana. —sonreí y colgué al tiempo que me dejaba caer al mullido sillón

Quería llorar en silencio por ser la única que tenia la vista de todo el panorama.

Ni siquiera Itachi tenía la maldición de saber todo lo que paso todo el tiempo con todos. Incluso ahora yo sabía que Hinata seguía en la universidad intentando llamar la atención de Naruto.

Le salió el tiro por la culata después de que él perdiera sus recuerdos, seguro que olvido a todos (porque claro yo no era cualquiera en los recuerdos de Naruto, o eso me gustaría creer, y como consiguiente no recordó a nadie ¿verdad?)

Está bien no era un halcón precisamente para estar al tanto de todos todo el tiempo, había cosas de las que no me enteraba pero yo era la única que sabía lo que causo todo este embrollo.

Escuchen espectadores que les contare de principio a fin lo que paso entre Naruto y yo.

.

.

.

.

Después de dejar fuera de peligro a Sakura corrí tras Naruto para ver su estado mental después de ese intenso momento. Lo encontré a la esquina del edificio sentado en una jardinera con la cabeza gacha y las manos en la nuca.

—Naruto— llame su atención y término por tambalearse al intentar levantarse tan apresuradamente mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Sasuke, que fue todo eso ¿he?, es lo más horrible que he sentido nunca, quiero Sakura como si la conociera, siento culpa, dolor, amor— estaba tan desesperado como yo con la partida de Itachi.

—Naruto, recuerdas el cuento que te conté, me escuchaste ¿verdad?—fruncí un poco el ceño al pensar que el dobe ese ni siquiera tomo en cuenta mi advertencia. Me encantaría contarle todo lo que sé, pero no podía perder a Itachi.

Mierda Sakura, me metes en cada lío…

—Claro, pero eso que tiene qu…— dejo la frase a medias al pensar más seriamente sobre todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Naruto tu sabes muy bien que tuviste un accidente, las secuelas están por todo tu cuerpo, ¿recuerdas el accidente, cierto?— era más una afirmación, él asintió— ¿recuerdas lo que te dijeron los doctores sobre tus recuerdos?— ahora era verdadera pregunta.

—Dijeron que era normal tener algunas lagunas en mis memorias y que se irían llenando conforme regresaran los recuerdos; que regresarían si interactuaba mas con mis parientes y amigos— era automática su respuesta

—¿Dime quienes son las personas que recuerdas?

—Pues a ti, desde pequeños, mis padres y sus viajes, a Hinata en la escuela, Neji, Kiba y akamaru, Kakashi-sensei…—seguro seguía con la lista pero esos ya no tenían importancia.

—¿No recuerdas a Itachi? ¿A Sakura?—lo lleve hasta la jardinera para que se sentara.

—Pues, Itachi es tu hermano, pero yo nunca lo vi, y a Sakura la acabo de conocer ¿verdad?— lo que empezó como "todo convicción" termino en un susurro dudoso.

—¿Cómo conociste a Hinata?¿Como empezaron de novios?—recordé el día en que mi amigo me dijo que había terminado con la pelinegra ¿Pero en qué momento empezaron a salir?.

—Sasuke estas preguntas son muy raras. —se agarro el rubio cabello con ansias

—Responde— ya no estábamos para cuentos

—La conocí en la escuela, iba en el mismo salón que tu y yo, y empezamos a salir…—De nuevo su seguridad se fue por el retrete.

— ¿Cómo?—sentía opresión en mi pecho

—Es que, después del accidente en el hospital ella ya era mi novia, debió ser antes y aun no lo recuerdo— su mente era un embrollo, el estaba tratando de convencerse en lugar de verdaderamente buscar en su mente respuestas que no quería, pero que necesitaba encontrar

—Naruto, antes del accidente tu ultima novia te termino y no querías tener nada que ver con ninguna chica, menos con Hinata. Ella no era nada de ti antes del accidente—le explique tranquilo mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, se quedo callado, no podía ver su expresión porque tenía el rebelde cabello ocultando su mirada. — ¿Quién limpio tu departamento cuando te dieron de alta en el hospital?— la pregunta siempre me rondo la cabeza tomando en cuenta que tenia la casa llena de fotos de Sakura, ropas olvidadas y más cosas que me destrozan el corazón a mí.

—Hinata y Karin— Fruncí el seño al pensar en mi molesta amiga Karin.

Saque mi teléfono y me puse a buscar en mis álbumes.

En la foto que le mostré a Naruto se podía ver perfectamente a mi hermano mayor lanzando a Naruto por los pies a la piscina en la que yo nadaba pacíficamente. Todos reíamos.

No es que odiara a mi hermano, solo quería un explicación.

—Itachi—escuche a Naruto levantarse mientras su shock lo hacía quedarse estático de pie junto a mí.

—Que tal y no es que no los conocieras, es que no los recuerdas, y no los recuerdas porque no lo has visto. Al menos desde el accidente— plural obviamente metiendo de incognito a Sakura en mi oración.

Ya vería yo como le sacaba la información de Itachi a Sakura, pero ya era suficiente que mi pobre amigo fuera novio de alguien que no amaba por un buen rato.

.

.

.

* * *

**Vidimo se kasnije**


	6. Hora del té

_**MarianUchiha**_ gracias por tus comentarios, me emociona pensar en el manga y que a ti tambien te gute. Jijijiji y tambien me gusta mucho que sientas todo lo que los pobres personajes sufren. Saludos y besos.

**_Kidloco_** Hinata no es tan mala es solo que esta un transtornada, gracias por leerlo.

_**Gues**__**t **_ tu comentario me hizo sonrojarme. Es mas, se me suben los colores nada mas de darte una respuesta. Muchas gracias.

Aqui el capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal (creo).

Y ya tengo un one shot listo que sacare proximamente.

I love you guys!

* * *

.

.

.

Bien, empecemos desde el principio espectadores.

La realidad de la situación desde su raíz. Todo comenzó con una reunión familiar, más que familiar de negocios. Estaban los patriarcas de las familias (además de ser directores de las empresas) Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno. Era toda la discusión sobre la unificación de las tres compañías que cada una de ellas era la mejor en su área, y como está claro se convertiría además de una potencia a nivel internacional un beneficio para los más jóvenes. Bastante jóvenes. Olvide mencionar que para este entonces las tres matriarcas de las compañías estaban embarazadas. Parecía cosa del destino.

Hicieron el trato acordando varios compromisos matrimoniales.

La heredera Haruno se casaría con el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha: Itachi Uchiha

Mientras que el sucesor Uzumaki estaba comprometido con la hermana menor: Samara Uchiha

Que por errores de ultrasonidos, termino siendo…

— ¿Sasuke?— escuche el ruido de la puerta que interrumpió mi maravilloso relato. Bueno, ni tan maravilloso.

—Sakura-chan— no fue Sasuke quien respondió a mi llamado

Por la entrada principal entraba ambos jóvenes bastante desanimados. Sasuke y Naruto.

—Sakura-chan, necesito… que me digas la verdad. ¿Nos conocemos?— la pregunta me aturdió y de inmediato volteé a ver a Sasuke que me miraba decisivo. Parece ser que una de dos: Naruto empezó a recordar, ó Sasuke me traiciono.

—Claro, ¿acaso que no estás aquí por eso?, porque nos conocimos hace poco y ¿no prometiste acompañarme hoy a ir al supermercado?— el alcohol aun corría por mis venas y me sentía mareada pero ya era mas consiente de las situaciones que me rodeaban.

—Me refiero a antes de eso, años atrás…—parecía que hablaba mas para sí mismo, se sentaron en los sillones frente a mí.

—Lo lamento Naruto en este momento con las copas que tengo encima, mi cabeza está hecha un lio, les parece si hablamos luego— Me levante lentamente y en los primero pasos me tambalee un poco. Después un par de brazos me cargaron sujetándome por la espalda y la parte trasera de mis rodillas.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberte dejado como lo hice. Lo siento. — se sonrojo y siguió caminando. Iba a seducirlo y después lo dejaría. Ese era el plan. Pero ahora estaba un poco más honesta de lo normal cortesía mis preciados _Everclearl*, _estoy muy segura que mi convicción de engañarlo se iría borrando.

—Sasuke—lo llame suplicante y él rápidamente se encontrada junto a Naruto, caminando hacia mi habitación

—Sera mejor que descanse por ahora— abrió la puerta para que Naruto pasara conmigo en brazos.

Me dio nostalgia al recordar cuando tomábamos siestas en el ático mientras nos escondíamos de la nana en casa de Naruto.

Cuando fui consciente del presente, ya estaba recostada en la cama bajo el blando edredón. El par de amigos se dirigían a la puerta, sentí una punzada y empuje lo que me acobijaba para irme a gatas a la orilla de la King size.

—No se vayan— voltearon muy sorprendidos pero por la leve sonrisa que asomaba por el rostro de Sasuke supe que también recordó cuando dormíamos entre risas burlándonos de la nana.

Sasuke fue el primero en recostarse. Yo seguía en la orilla esperando que Naruto se acercara. Paso su mirada de Sasuke a mí repetidas veces y después de dudar unos segundos rápidamente se metió bajo las cobijas. Una carcajada se escapo de mis labios y termina por regresar a mi lugar donde estaba justo en medio de los dos adonis que hace unos años eran mi mayor luz. Ambos.

Tome la mano de cada uno y entrelace nuestros dedos.

Después de unos minutos yo caí muerta en el sueño.

.

.

.

Entre abrí los ojos y visualice a Sakura bastante despierta al igual que Sasuke. Soltó su mano y acaricio su mejilla con cautela. Habrán pasado como mínimo unas cinco horas desde que nos encontramos en esta habitación.

Regrese mi atención al par que tenía junto a mí.

—Hable con Itachi—soltó de pronto Sakura. Sasuke se tenso a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?— retiro la mano de Sakura de su rostro y tomo fuertemente su mano entre sus dedos.

—Te lo estoy diciendo—lo miro acusadoramente y se soltó de su agarre, instintivamente apreté un poco su mano. No lo noto.

—Pero antes, Sakura—cerro los ojos y dio un bufido.

—Hable con él cuando me dejaste por ir tras Naruto, deja de ser tan quejica y exigente—hastiada le pellizco la comisura del labio.

— ¡Ouch! —le aparto la mano de un manotazo y empezó a masajear la parte dañada—Sakura eres una maldita, ni Kakashi sabe donde esta o que está haciendo, si no fuera porque eres la única que sabe de él, pensaría que está muerto. —

—No digas cosas tan desagradables Sasuke-chan tu hermano es mas inmortal que los mismos dioses— era obvia la burla en su tono.

—Dame su número telefónico—exigió el Teme

—No lo tengo—mentirosa.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo estando tan seguro de el engaño en sus palabras. Más aun de la elocuencia de las mías, jamás he sido tan listo para narrar de esta forma, debo de ser un ser súper desarrollado que avanza a pasos agigantados sobre la humanidad.

— ¿Y el registro de llamadas?—mas que pregunta le estaba recriminando

—Es un teléfono desechable—se estaba regocijando por burlar de esa manera al teme

Tuve que apretar muy fuerte la boca para evitar que se me saliera una carcajada.

Me calme a ver lo serio de la situación.

Si era verdad todo lo que Sasuke me quiso decir era necesario que recordara lo que supuestamente olvide.

Ahora de lo que estaba seguro es que Itachi y yo teníamos pasado.

Me sonroje al pensar que eso se escuchaba muy pasional.

Mejor…mmm.. Itachi y yo teníamos una relación más allá de lo que yo mismo llegue a pensar.

¡Waaaa! Eso suena aun peor.

Itachi y yo éramos viejos amigos.

Perfecto.

Pero lo que tenia que descubrir era si me pasaba lo mismo con Sakura-chan, aunque ya tenia mis sospechas. Necesitaba ver a Itachi costase lo que costase, necesitaba que me refrescara la memoria y sobre todo que me contara la verdad que a Sasuke le cuesta tanto decirme.

Sasuke y sus malditos cuentos/acertijos.

De repente sentí como el calor que tenia junto a mí se iba y me vi teniendo que reprimir el impulso de abrazarla y no dejarla ir.

Vi como se alejaba y entraba al baño después de pasar por algo a la enorme habitación que tenia por closet.

Escuche un suspiro y vi como el teme se iba a un pequeño sillón cerca de la cama.

—Maldito closet es más grande que mi puta habitación— se veía bastante molesto.

Jijiji, esa Sakura-chan privándole a Sasuke de su típico poder sobre las chicas.

—¿Naruto de que te ríes?—¡ups!, me reí en alto.

—-Tuve un sueño gracioso— iba a reírme de nuevo pero Sakura salió del baño con un hermoso vestido sin mangas pero con tirantes gruesos y sin escote que se ceñía desde sus pechos (sorprendentemente más grandes de lo que yo pensé) hasta su estrecha cintura, cayendo después como una cascada; de enfrente hasta las rodillas, pero de la parte trasera seguía cayendo hasta rozar sus tobillos, de color rosa (no se de colores).

—Naruto, estas despierto—me sonrió, por fin sacándome de mi escaneo a su cuerpo. —Sasuke cámbiate que vamos a salir —hablo autoritariamente y con una expresión pétrea— ¿Quieres venir Naruto?—me sonrió dulcemente, pero esa sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos.

—Me encantaría, pero con las fachas que traigo— señale mi vestimenta con las manos.

Ay hijo de puta Sasuke, pero me lo dijo.

Me veo ridículo.

—No te preocupes—volteo a ver a Sasuke de nueva cuenta como lo hizo hace unos momentos—Sasuke, dale tu ropa— él dio un suspiro de resignación y se empezó a quitar la camisa.

—¡Esa no! ¡baka!—al parecer Sakura ahora si se sonrojo.—Una camisa y un pantalón para salir a tomar té.—

—Sakura son las 10 pm, ¿por qué estaría dispuesto a tomar té contigo (y este adefesio de nombre Naruto) a las 10pm fuera de casa?— Maldito teme adefesio lo que tienes por cara…

Espera…

¿¡Las 10!?

¡Pero si cuando la "siesta" empezó era medio día!

—Necesito ver a Itachi— hasta a mi me sorprendió que esas palabras salieran de mi boca

.

.

.

— ¿Qué?—Sasuke y yo soltamos al unisonó.

—Quiero recordar lo viejos tiempos—se sonrojo un poco y se rasco la cabeza.

—Eh… bueno…mmm, ¿Qué te parece si le dijo a Itachi que quieres verlo y vemos como va la cosa otro día? ¿Ok?—volteé a ver a Sasuke para que me apoyara— por ahora solo vamos por un poco de té ¿sí?

—…SI, de eso podemos hablar en cualquier otro momento—Sasuke se veía nervioso y al igual que yo no sabía cómo salir de esta situación.

—Vayan a cambiarse los veo en un momento—los empuje fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta a toda prisa.

Qué bueno que me puse mi vestido de Mango* porque me veía ridícula con esa pijama que Tsunade-oba-chan me prestó.

Abrí mi cajón de listones y saque dos del mismo color. Rojo fresa para que combinaran con el color salmón de mi vestido. Puse uno en mí cintura donde empezaba la caída de la falda del vestido y con el otro sujete mi abundante cabello en un moño bastante flojo pero sin dejar escapar ni un cabello escurridizo.

Cuando salí de mi habitación ya estaban los dos cambiados y perfumados, se veían tan guapos.

Ropas gemelas, seguro un chiste de Sasuke. Pantalones negros un tanto entubados una camiseta beige de manga larga pegada al cuerpo y un chaleco gris.

— ¿Nos vamos?— le señale la salida caminaron delante de mi dándome una maravillosa vista de sus glúteos. Redondos y firmes. Me dieron ganas de morderlos, pero me conforme con hacerlo con mi labio reprimiendo mi impulso de lanzarme a ellos.

Me recrimine a mi misma por pensar de esa manera de mi mejor amigo y del chico que me rompió el corazón.

Pero...bueno… mirar no me mataría ¿verdad?

—Por favor tu primero—ambos me dieron el paso para que saliera primero por la puerta principal.

Hijos de su…

Perdón Mikoto, Kushina, estuve a punto de insultarlas a ustedes en lugar de estos…

Estúpidos, malditos, peleles, zánganos… y todas las cosas malas que se existieran y fueran por existir.

Los muy rastreros me dieron el paso cuando yo lo que quería era ver… ciertas cosas.

Y a los muy incautos me dan el paso cuando me encuentro bien y con vestido perfectamente decente. Pero ayer que estaba borracha y desnuda me dejan a mi suerte los muy mentecatos. De verdad que no entiendo a estos hombres.

Pero bueno creo que debería agradecer que estos muchachos no fueran unos pervertidos ¿cierto?.

Después de un bufido poco femenino di unos pasos por la puerta y cuando regrese la mirada para hacerles un comentario me encontré a los dos señoritos "decentes" viéndome el trasero.

—Pero miren nada más que par de "caballeros" me trajo el viento—cuando estucharon mi voz se tensaron y esquivaron mi mirada—Igualados, convenencieros… pero claro ayer me dejaron a mi suerte. Claro que mientras tengan lo que quieran que a mí me mastique un burro—seguí farfullando cosas mientras llegábamos al ascensor del edificio.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de té inglesa a la que Sakura me había pedido (como 50 veces desde que nos mudamos) que viniéramos.

Nos llevaron a una sala aun poco más pequeña, elegante y privada. Nos dieron una mesa con tres sillas de más y había otras cuatro mesas iguales en la pequeña estancia.

Una mesera llego a atendernos y 10 minutos después ya teníamos nuestras tazas de té y sus acompañamientos.

Estuvimos alrededor de media hora hablando de tonterías y con burlas de Sakura para mi, de mi para Naruto y de Naruto para mí.

Claro, la maldita de Sakura era intocable, aun mas de encontrarnos a mí y el dobe viéndole. ¡Digo! Cuidándole la reta guardia.

Estábamos carcajeándonos de una broma que Sakura se atrevió a hacerle a mi amigo el burro de Naruto cuando escuchamos a la mesera acercarse con otras personas.

Sentí como Sakura se quedaba tensa y a Naruto se le escurría lo moreno de la piel y terminaba mas pálido que un muerto. Mire al mismo punto que ellos y aire se escapo de mis pulmones al encontrarme con…

Si.

Hinata hyuga.

Ahí estaba ella con un su típico vestido holgado de mangas largas y unas medias negras.

Ese mismo vestido.

Con pánico vi que Sakura se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Tome el puño que estaba haciendo bajo la mesa y lo apreté.

Soltó su taza de té y recargo la mano en la mesa para ponerse de pie, tanto a ella como a mi nos tomo por sorpresa que Naruto aprisionaba su mano bajo la morena de él.

Rápidamente regrese mi mirada a la pelinegra a la cual el gesto del rubio no paso desapercibido.

Sakura se soltó de el agarre de ambos y saco de su pequeño bolso un labial rojo intenso que logro disimular bien la sangre que brotaba de su labio.

Levanto el rostro y le sonrió a Naruto mientras posicionaba su mano sobre la de mi amigo y se inclinaba sobre él.

—Naruto ¿Quién es? ¿La conoces?—parecía tan natural que hasta dude que Naruto fuera el de la amnesia.

—Ah—se sorprendió un poco pero reacciono—Hinata ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es Hinata— estaba bastante paniqueado por la situación y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas junto con tu amiga…?— le señalo las sillas libres frente a nosotros con el dedo.

—Tenten. Mucho gusto— al parecer ella no sabía nada del pasado de los tres. No es que yo si estuviera muy informado, pero entendía perfectamente la reacción de cada uno de ellos.

La primera en sentarse fue la morena seguida de Hinata que todavía dudaba de lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Sabes Hinata?, te pareces a alguien que solía conocer… pero eso no puede ser posible porque a esa persona, le prohibí que se atreviera a plantarse frente a mí, le jure que si lo hacía, que se diera por muerta—todos nos asustamos por el repentino todo lúgubre con el que dijo esas palabras—pero parece no ser así—le dedico una sonrisa dulce e inocente que hasta a mi me convencía de que lo que dijo antes en realidad nunca salió de sus labios.

Mientras ella hablaba la pelinegra se ponía más y más pálida.

—Hinata ¿estás bien?—Tenten estaba bastante preocupada

—No, creo que es el clima, tengo nauseas, ¿te parece si nos vamos a casa?— se disculpo y se retiro como habiendo visto un fantasma.

En cuanto la perturbadora se fue Sakura se levanto y fue al baño.

Ni Naruto ni yo dijimos una sola palabra.

Le pedí hielo a la mesera y no se demoro en llevar un cubo pequeño con grandes trozos de hielo.

Ella regreso pero no parece ser que fuera a atender su labio porque hasta escurriendo sangre tenia.

Naruto se escandalizo

—Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien?—obviamente no está bien. Baka.

Ella lo evito, desde su tacto hasta su mirada.

—Naruto le puedes pedir a la dependienta el botiquín, necesitamos hacer algo con esa sangre—Bastante cohibido se levanto y fue por donde se retiro la mesera.

En cuanto lo perdí de vista le acerque a Sakura un hielo a la boca, se dejo hacer hasta que, con mi pulgar jale un poco su labio para descubrir que en la parte interna también sangraba, pero no era ni tan abundante ni tan grave.

Intente meterle otro hielo a la boca pero no se dejo.

Me lo lleve a la boca y lo mordí, esperando a que el rubio llegara.

Como ni asomo de él me incline rápidamente sobre Sakura y empecé con rozar sus labios, los abrí con mis labios en un movimiento más atrevido y con la lengua empuje el hielo a su labio. Se separe de ella y guardo lo hielos dentro de su deliciosa boca.

Me estremecí al recordar que Naruto regresaría en cualquier momento no tuve siquiera que voltear porque llego con el botiquín en la manos.

Rogué a cualquier dios en servicio para que Naruto no haya visto nada.

Pero parece ser que no fue así porque entro al lugar bastante campante. Nada que ver con el estado en el que se fue.

Me pregunte la razón de su repentino cambio.

Después de arreglarle lo más que pude el labio a la peli rosa decidimos que era hora de irnos.

Sakura casi corre fuera del local después de dar una reverencia a Naruto.

Era hora, después de lo que paso esta tarde creo que unos de los últimos recursos podría ser una buena opción.

—Naruto, se que todo esto es confuso—me pase una mano por el cabello— pero si quieres saber todo, marca a este número. Pero te lo advierto Naruto, hay cosas que seguramente no te gustaran, y si quieres saberlo todo también tendrás que enfrentar todo lo que conlleva ¿entiendes?—le di una tarjetica con un numero y me despedí de el corriendo a encontrar a Sakura, conociéndola iría por unas copas.

.

.

.

.

¡Carajo!

¿Y ahora?

Sasuke me metió miedo

¿Qué tal si de verdad me enteraba de cosas que no quisiera?

¿Debería marcar?

¿Qué consecuencias habría?

¿Quién sería la persona del número?

¿Qué?

Jamás retractarme de mis palabras.

Ere era mi camino en la vida.

Jamás.

Marque el número

Sonaron dos tonos y contestaron al teléfono

— ¿Hola?

* * *

_Everclearl* — Es la bebida alcoholica mas fuerte de todas las que existen en este planeta. Al parecer contiene hasta 95% de alcohol por lo cual es ilegal, es muy bueno, la servidora (yo) se los dice, ademas de que no es caro._

_Mango*— Es una marca de ropa para dama. La verdad es que me encanta su ropa y consegui un vestido como el que describo, por eso me emocione tanto._

**Jeg ser dig senere.**


	7. ¿Que tal un cafesito?

**Capitulo muy corto, lo se. Perdonen: pero queria ponerlo hoy, porque a partir de la proxima semana tengo trabajo de medio tiempo, entonces lo sabados son los unicos dias que voy a poder los capitulos de mis fics. **

**Amor y besos.**

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, en la entrada del la casa de té en la que estuve con Sakura y Sasuke con el teléfono en la oreja, estorbando y con los nervios de punta.

— ¿Hola? —una voz melosa que yo conozco perfectamente atendió el teléfono

— ¿Hinata?—No me lo creía

— ¿Naruto-kun?— ¡Sasuke maldito!

Me había dado el número de Hinata. Y yo de baboso no me di cuenta que ya hasta registrado o tenía.

¿Pero… que tal y si Hinata sabia la verdad?

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor que cuando te fuiste?— su voz se torno nerviosa cuando me respondió

—Humm.. mm.. Si. Gracias. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para eso me llamaste?—parecía ilusionada.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, pero no es lo único por lo que te llame. —Suspiró— Paso algo súper curioso, Sasuke me dio tu numero y me dijo que te preguntara a ti sobre unas dudas que tenia—empecé a reírme bastante nerviosos pensando que ella no tenía razones para saber nada de Itachi— aunque eso es impos— me interrumpió

— ¿Te refieres a Sakura-dono?—que raro que la señorita rica de la casa Hyuga habla tan respetuosamente de Sakura.

Es más, ¿que tenía que ver Sakura?

—No, era sobre Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?—escuche que sorbía la nariz y sollozos que antes no me tome la molestia de notar.

—Naruto, perdóname, simplemente pensé que era lo mejor para ti—se disculpo mientras sorbía de nuevo y los sollozos se hacían mas obvios.

— ¿Pero Hinata que tienes? ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo disculpas?— Cuando escuche llorar a mi amiga comencé a caminar frente al local como león enjaulado.

—Naruto, vamos a vernos mañana en el café de Tildes—Se tranquilizo un poco para hablar.

—.. Este..mm.. claro—todo parecía muy extraño— ¿está bien que vayamos hasta allá? me parece bastante lejos

—Sí, entre más lejos mejor ¿a las 8 te parece bien?—tenía indicios de que lloraría de nuevo

—Nos vemos ahí—termine la llamada.

Estos últimos días eran de lo más raro.

.

.

.

.

Empecé a acomodar la ropa que llevaría mañana para ver a Itachi mañana en el café de Tildes. Necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuera en ese horrible encuentro que tuve con Hinata.

Ella y yo solíamos ser muy buenas amigas junto con la cerda de Ino.

Es una lástima que todo tuviera que terminar de esta manera tan horrible y con sentimientos tan encontrados.

¿Qué mejor manera de mantener ocupada la mente de una chica que ponerla a decidir que usaría al día siguiente?

Dado que iba a ir a ver a Itachi la idea no me emocionaba mucho con lo quejica que estaba últimamente así que ni me esforcé en preparar ropa bonita.

Unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y de tubo. Una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos tenis de diseño Delorean.

Me fui a dormir más.

Claro con la ayuda de una copa de evereclear.

Saque de uno de mis muebles una botella nueva y un caballito para tomarme unos tragos y dormir en paz.

Últimamente estaba teniendo problemas para desasirme de las botellas vacías sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

Después de unos tragos me puse a jugar con mi PS4* hasta que caí rendida entre las sabanas.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi, mi antiguo profesor de lengua en la escuela media, era ahora también el que se encargaba de investigar el paradero de mi hermano y últimamente he tenido reuniones más recurrentes con él.

Mañana tendría otra para que me entregara información sobre Itachi.

Quedamos a las 7 en el café de Tildes, a los bordes de la ciudad para ser más discretos con esto de la información.

Claro además que el muy maldito había estado ligando con una mesera de ahí y que me mejor que yo le invite la comida que le debo.

Fui a revisar como se encontraba Sakura en su habitación y estaba muy dormidita.

Pues que raro con todo lo que dormimos, seguro que Naruto y yo no pegaríamos ojo en toda la noche.

Vi una botella del preciado licor de Sakura en su tocador.

Claro, ¿Cómo no se va a dormir con esta bomba?

Las últimas semanas encuentro muchas botellas vacías de esta horrible bebida.

Por hoy la dejaría dormir, pero mañana me desharía de todas las que tuviera.

Y la culpa la tenía Temari por mandarle estos "regalitos" desde E.U.A.

Buenas noches Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Toda la mañana me la pase con resaca y Sasuke haciendo la limpieza en el departamento.

Me cocino con lo que compro del súper, y me dejo dormir una siesta, cuando me levante encontré una nota de él que me informaba que llegaría tarde.

Que por favor no tomara.

Bueno, lo siento Sasuke pero tengo planes para esta noche.

Fui a cambiarme por mi "delicioso" conjunto que prepare el día anterior.

Eran las 7 pm en punto.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y corrí como loca por el estacionamiento.

Con suerte y no habría mucho tráfico, aun si las calles estaban libre llegaría un poco tarde.

Y ya me esperaba a la reinita de Itachi quejándose de mi impuntualidad.

Me encontraba yo acelerando por las calles de la ciudad y pasándome varios altos.

Pero llegue… a la hora acordada.

Había una fila enorme para entrar al café/restaurant. Puros estirados, pretenciosos que llevaban a sus mujeres a exhibirse como pavorreales. Con vestidos de diseñador y zapatos al último grito de la moda.

Los pase de largo. Escuche varios comentarios ácidos.

Cuando llegue a la entrada una jovencita anotaba a los curiosos personajes de la fila y les informaba que les avisaría en cuanto tuviera una mesa libre. Puso atención en mí y me miro de la misma manera que la gente de la fila.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?— paso su mirada por mi ropa una y otra vez.

—Vengo a ver a alguien. Me está esperando el Señor Uchiha Itachi—La mujer se sorprendió y me volvió a ver de pies a cabeza. —Soy Haruno Sakura—se sonrojo al escuchar mi apellido. Hizo una reverencia y me condujo hasta una sala con dos mesas desocupadas y una en la terraza en la cual se encontraba mi querido Itachi.

—Ex prometido, veo que te la pasas de lo lindo con la vista—Cuando me senté a su lado y pase la mirada por las mesas que se encontraban bajo la terraza casi me da un infarto.

—No tiene gracia—me miro con malos ojos. Vio la expresión de susto que tenía en la cara y siguió mi mirada.

—¡manuke khara!— Itachi musito al ver a Kakashi y Sasuke comiendo tranquilamente en una de las mesas.

— ¿Qué mierda significa?—comprendí que hablaba en árabe.

— ¡Eso precisamente!—empezó a ponerse nerviosos—maravilloso lugar Sakura—me recrimino—Vámonos— se levanto y me jalo un poco del brazo para que me levantara, pero en seguida me empujo de nuevo a mi lugar y levanto el menú frente a su rostro.

Examine la sala y entrando por la puerta estaban Hinata y Naruto

Los celos y el corazón roto eran obvios en mi expresión…

Vamos a ver como acaba esta velada.

* * *

**Proximo capi mas largo.**

**Lo prometo.**


	8. Gorro ridiculo Cerdo ridiculo

**Ladys aqui el capitulo. Me esta afectando el trabajo, siento que me muero lentamente cada día que voy.**

**Pero ya esta el capitulo.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**Nanami-chan**

* * *

—Dame tu extraño gorro y tus gafas oscuras—Seguía cubriéndome con el menú teniendo más cuidado de Naruto que por Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡estás loca!?, yo tengo mucho más que perder que tu, si alguien se entera que estoy en Tokio, y sobre todo si Sasuke me ve cenando tranquilamente con mi ex prometida (y su mejor amiga) mientras el no ha sabido de mi en años. ¿Te das cuenta de la situación?—me hablaba y miraba con una cara de estar tratando con una loca, pero no me renegó ninguna de mis peticiones

—Bien sabes que con lo tostado que vienes Dubái y con el cabello de Rapuncel que tienes, ni tu madre te reconocería—Termine de meter todo mi cabello rosado a la extraña gorra y con los lentes ocultar lo verde de mis ojos.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos discretamente—estaba por levantarme pero lo tome del antebrazo para detenerlo

—No, lo mejor será tratar nuestros temas y esperar a que sean ellos los que se vayan—a regañadientes y un bufido se sentó de nuevo, se acodo en la silla de tal manera de darle la espalda a la mesa en la que se encontraba Sasuke con Kakashi en la planta baja.

—Bueno—Se aparto el cabello de cara tratando de no erguirse para evitar llamar la atención por su altura.

—No hemos podido hablar de lo que está pasando con las empresas ¿Para eso nos encontramos, no?—Itachi se limito a asentir con la cabeza gacha, jugando con su comida— Dentro de un año cuando terminen sus respectivas carreras, Naruto y Sasuke empezaran a formar parte de la toma de decisiones en las empresas, y cuando eso pase, dentro de un año como dije: Me voy a casar con Sasuke. —Itachi se alarmo y pareció tomar más atención a mi dialogo. — En este momento los Uchiha y los Uzumaki ya llevan la mitad del proyecto de unificación de sus negocios, y dentro del tiempo que estos brutos terminen de estudiar, el trato será un hecho y estará anunciado por todos lados. Con mi boda con Sasuke ya estarán las tres en un solo núcleo. Dentro de unos dos años será cuando tome decisiones más contundentes en los Haruno y será en ese entonces cuando yo haga la propuesta de tu parte. Cuando los cuatro estemos juntos podrás contarle toda la verdad a tu madre y a Sasuke, Naruto tendrá su negocio y yo estaré felizmente casada con tu hermano—sinceramente todo el plan que tuvieron nuestros padres me parecía un poco retorcido— Y eso es lo que ha pasado en estos años. Aunque la mayoría de los planes los acaban de hacer lo viejos. —Me metí un pedazo de fruta a la boca

—Jamás voy a entender para que el matrimonio. Recuerdo cuando quería que Sasuke se casara con Naruto, claro que no sabían que era un niño pero ese no es el punto. Igual que nuestro compromiso. ¿Qué punto tenia si de todos modos se unificarían en algún punto?—estaba fastidiado y seguro se sentía impotente ante la situación.

—A mi parecer ellos se querían ahorrarse todo el tramite, con bodas quería entendido que las empresarias trabajarían juntas— me llene la boca de la comida del plato de Itachi —por cierto, que buen gusto tienes—por su expresión entendí que no comprendió lo que dije.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con el dinero que te mande?—parecía recriminarme por nuestra última llamada telefónica.

—Te lo estoy regresando, mejor dicho: a tu empresa. Todo el dinero que me has enviado se lo he estado mandado a Nagato y a su secretario Kakutsu que no se queja para nada.—No le preste atención porque sabía que haría una tormenta en un vaso de agua por regresar los $500 000 que me envía cada quince días.

—¡SAKURA!—Dio un golpe en la mesa y llamo la atención de varias personas, pero ni Sasuke, ni Hinata, mucho menos Naruto que cada vez parecía más metido en sus asuntos con la pelinegra. Pero si, de cierto Hatake: notó mi mirada y sospeche que me reconoció pero continúo con su comida y conversación.

Itachi volteo discretamente a ambas mesas que más le preocupaban y suspiro aliviado sin percatarse de la atención de Kakashi.

—Cállate bruto—parecía un grito en bajito.

—Perdón, es que simplemente me molesta mucho el que rechaces mi generosidad y gratitud. Sabes que te debo mi vida por salvar a mi familia de la crisis te que tuvo cuando yo me fui, y estoy tratando de pagar mi deuda contigo. Pero simplemente no me dejas—Parecía que lloraría de frustración. Lo atraje a mi pecho y empecé a acariciar su cabello.

—Ya, ya—Continúe acariciándolo pero se levanto un poco avergonzado. Lo mire con ternura— Sabes que no me tienes que pagar nada, yo no quería que tu familia sufriera, mi compromiso con Sasuke era algo inminente, con el trato que hice con mis padres ellos intercedieron, solo tengo que casarme más pronto— seguro mi sonrisa no era muy convincente pero de algo tenía que servir. Puso una mueca de insatisfacción

—Dejando ese tema… ¿Cómo te va con Naruto? Parece que ahora está con Hinata— señalo su mesa con la mirada— ¿No se sintió culpable al verte?—Ahora era mi amiga la chismosa de Itachi. Amó cuando se pone así porque me da consejos y me entiende.

—Jaja— reí al imaginarme a una Itachia — Pues el no me recuerda, parece ser que el accidente le hizo olvidar a cierta gente, y ayer me entere de que tampoco te recuerda — Itachi se indigno

— ¿Qué?—Dijo en un tono un tanto fuerte pero nadie pareció notarlo— Ese mocoso maldito, y después de tantas veces que lleno mi cabello de chicle, que se comía mi tarea y molestaba a mi hermano.

Seguimos hablando de tonterías y varias anécdotas por un rato teniendo cuidado de ser discretos y ordenando platillos en masa. Era cierto que hace mucho que no veía a Itachi, no quería que se fuera. Él es mi escudo contra el mundo.

—Cálmate que tú tampoco eras un sol con él. Por cierto ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?—Itachi no alcanzo a contestar porque fue en ese momento que…

.

.

.

.

Llegue exactamente a las 7.

Y mi querido profesor no se encontraba ahí a las 7:20. No era de extrañar; siempre llegaba tarde, cuando dieron las 7:30 decidí ordenar o me moriría de hambre. Lego 45 minutos tarde de la hora.

—Hasta que me honras con tu presencia Kakashi—Levante mi copa de vino blanco y continúe comiendo.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, por favor no te preocupes por mí, acabo de encontrarme a mi querida Anko y me ha asegurado que pronto me servirán de comer— La mesera Anko.

—Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas si llegas 45 minutos tarde?—metí otro bocado en mi boca

—Terminemos con esto rápido que ya se termino el turno de mi nubecita— lo que esa perra loca de Anko tenia de "nubecita" yo lo tenia de tonto. Nada

Bien que sabía como era y eso que no la conocía hace mucho

— Esta bien. ¿Qué tienes para mí?— a pesar de seguir siendo profesor Kakashi era el mejor investigador que tuve la suerte de contratar

—Rin me mando datos en la tarde. Se ha visto a Itachi en Dubái los últimos días pero no está muy segura si sigue ahí o cuánto tiempo se quedara—casi no se le entendía nada porque hablaba con la boca llena de filete. —Pero también hay algo muy extraño; ¿recuerdas al dueño de Akatsuki? ¿Nagato? recuerdo haberte comentado que también se le ha visto en algunos restaurantes de Rusia y China junto a Itachi. —Me limite a asentir haciéndole entender que recordaba sus interminables halagos al prodigioso Nagato con su empresa emergente y exitosa con tan solo unos años de laborar— Pues reservo dos vuelos. ¿Adivina para donde y cuando?—se divertía con la información

—Obviamente voy a adivinar a donde se dirige de los 194 países (de los que tengo conocimiento) que existen y de los 365 días que tiene un año. Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua— hizo un puchero por la acidez de mi sarcasmo pero rápidamente se alegro.

—Pues para Tokio—deje de comer para poner atención— Uno aterrizo no hace mucho alrededor de dos horas de Dubái—cada vez se ponía mejor, seguía comiendo y hablando abotagado— y otro que sale hoy a las 11 con destino a la India, donde casualmente se encuentra la sede de Akatsuki. —Su sonrisa se borro al escuchar bullicio en la terraza y su mirada se desvió a donde provenía el ruido. Yo estaba ya ideando todo un plan elaborado para abordar a Itachi (o Nagato si nuestras especulaciones estaban mal) en el aeropuerto.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio mientras pensaba cada detalle de mí llegada al aeropuerto para sorprender a Itachi, aun tenía tres horas para el despegue del avión. En cuanto terminara de cenar me conseguía un taxi al aeropuerto.

Kakashi no dejaba de voltear la mirada cada dos por tres y ya me estaba cansando

— ¿Qué tanto miras?— y ahí estaba una pareja de personas bastarte peculiar. Una mujer (con cáncer al parecer) y un hombre con el cabello más largo que el de Sakura con la piel bronceada.

Levanto una mano cubrirse la boca por las carcajadas que estuvo a punto de soltar.

Y ahí estaba, el característico anillo de los Uchiha en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

—Itachi— Al levantarme tire el asiento en donde me encontraba. En un parpadeo ya me encontraba subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo para llegar a la mesa de Itachi.

Escuche a Kakashi llamarme y seguirme escaleras arriba.

No puede ser… de nada sirvió hacer mi plan.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegue 5 minutos tarde pero Hinata aun no llegaba. Estuve en la entrada esperando a que llegara, trate de conseguir una mesa pero había una fila enorme, pensé que tal vez Hinata preferiría ir a otro lugar.

Cuando llego estaba bastante arreglada pero no se veía para nada feliz. Hasta había un incomodo silencio que ni ella ni yo nos entrevimos a terminar. Me señalo la entrada donde una chica atendía, después de hablar con ella diciéndole que tenía una reservación (mientras tanto las personas ridículas de la fila me veían feo, como si ellos estuvieran muy guapos) nos llevaron hasta un pequeño salón privado donde había pocas mesas y solo una de ellas estaba ocupada. No distinguí que clase de personas eran, el menú que sostenían no me daba lugar a verlos.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares y pedimos unos aperitivos.

—Aquí estamos—tamborileé en la mesa pero la tensión no bajaba por más tonterías que quisiera hacer.

—Naruto—suspiro profundamente — sobre lo de Itachi, en realidad no sé nada—pensé que iba a decir algo mas porque la frase parecía continuar. Pero no dijo ni pio.

— ¿Y sobre Sakura-dono?— con temor a saber la respuesta mi voz no sonaba precisamente firme

—Sobre ella— se quedo viendo un punto en el aire—sobre ella si—regreso sus ojos a los míos

— ¿Que es lo que sabes de Sakura-chan?— aunque no tuviera nada que ver con mis lagunas yo quería saberlo todo sobre ella.

—Para empezar me gustaría saber cuáles son tus dudas. Ayer mencionaste que fue Sasuke quien te dijo que me llamaras para resolver tus preguntas— cada vez se veía más nerviosa y no paraba de mover su café y jugar con la mirada entre su taza y yo.

—Quiero saber cuando fue que nos hicimos novios—escuche un gimoteo de Hinata pero continué viendo la mesa mientras enlistaba— también porque te pusiste tan mal al ver a Sakura, saber si ella me conoce desde antes, y si es así, porque miente. Quiero saber porque Sakura hace cosas tan contradictorias y porque me afectan tanto. —había mil y un cosas más que quería saber pero estaba seguro que Hinata apenas y respondería a algunas de mis preguntas. De lo que no estaba seguro era si

Soltó una risa nerviosa— Si bueno, novios…pues simplemente un día de regreso de clases yo te dije lo que sentía por ti y tú me correspondías— acomodo su cabello y estaba empezando a sudar ligeramente. — Y con lo de Sakura-dono es cierto que ella y yo nos conocemos, es simplemente que nuestra relación no está en los mejores términos por cosas que sucedieron hace años entre ella y yo. — se paso por la cara un pañuelo blanco. Estaba muy pálida. — Tú y ella se cruzaron un par de veces en la escuela, era una conocida mía y como tu yo salíamos…Supongo que no fue tan importante para que la recordaras después del accidente— fio un sorbo a su café y con el calor del mismo su color empezó a restaurarse. —Tal vez te afecte tanto porque se va a casar con Uchiha-san dentro de poco— ¿Qué?

Ahora estaba seguro que el color se me estaba escurriendo a mí.

— ¿De que hablas?— me sentía enfermo

—Sí, escuche que antes era Uchiha Itachi-san el que se casaría con ella, pero como desapareció hace unos años el compromiso pasó a ser con Uchiha-san— parecía mucho más tranquila y hasta relajada.

—Pero, ella me dijo que no tenían ese tipo de relación— me bebí mi té de un sorbo y me quemo la boca pero no lo note hasta después.

—Pues por mi primo supe que aunque ellos no tenían una relación amorosa, entendían muy bien que el matrimonio es algo que va a pasar. Y sinceramente no parece que a ninguno de los dos les desagrade la idea, seguro es un amor que se han guardado— se veía tan contenta y por el cambio yo me sentía cada más débil.

—Pero si ellos no se aman ¿Por qué se casarían?—Mi voz estaba cada vez más temblorosa e insegura. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

—No lo sé. Oye Naruto-kun, hablando de amor. Tomando en cuenta que las parejas se están juntando y que tú y yo ya tenemos historia juntos—ahora era la inocente y tímida Hinata con un sonrojo en la cara y que no paraba de jugar con los dedos— ¿no te gustaría que lo volviéramos a intentar? Antes terminamos porque no lo estábamos tomando muy serio y éramos muy jóvenes, pero ahora que estamos en la universidad y estamos a punto de graduarnos, podemos ser más serios aun sin problemas ¿no crees?— estaba muy sonrojada y no paraba de sonreír, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el engaño de Sakura.

¿Para qué mentir acerca de Sasuke?

¿Por qué de un momento a otro era la más coqueta y linda conmigo y después me ignoraba por completo?

¿Planeaba engatusarme o de verdad teníamos algo?

¿Era todo eso lo que Sasuke no era capaz de decirme?

—Hinata yo..—No fui capaz de continuar porque las puertas de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos se abrieron de par en par de la gran entrada se vio emerger a Sasuke con un atolondrado y sonriente Kakashi por detrás.

Ni siquiera nos noto y fue directamente a el balcón.

— ¡Itachi!—la voz profunda y fuerte de mi amigo resonó por el lugar.

¿Itachi?

¿El hermano de Sasuke?

¿La persona de la fotografía?

M levante y me acerque a la escena solo para ver a un moreno muy parecido a Sasuke pero de mayor edad con un cabello increíblemente negro y de mirada penetrante

Escuche un "manuke khara" proveniente de la mujer que lo acompañaba con el cabello y los ojos cubiertos. El alto moreno solo musito un "exactamente" a su acompañante.

Y ahí estaba él…

—Itachi—fue casi un susurro pero él me miro

—Hola Naruto, ha pasado tiempo, igual tu Kakashi—hizo una reverencia y la voz de Sasuke se escucho de nuevo con mayor intensidad en la estancia.

— ¡Itachi!— seguro seguiría gritando pero

—Sasuke esta llamando demasiado la atención—me fije que la mayoría de la gente de la planta baja estaba volteando hacia el balcón y varios empleados hablaban entre ellos. Kakashi tenía mucha razón.

—¿Les parece si continuamos con esto en un lugar más privado?—Itachi se veía bastante relajado tomando en cuenta la terrible situación en la que nos encontramos todos.

Note que Hinata llego a mi lado y veía la escena con horror.

—Si—Sasuke estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta

—¿También te vas a unir a su charla? Sakura— Kakashi miraba fijamente a la mujer de las enormes gafas negras y el extraño gorro que ocultaba su cabellera.

—Tiempo de no verte, Kakashi-sensei—se deshizo de los tapujos.

Itachi chasqueo la lengua, Sakura sonrió con arrogancia, Kakashi hizo una reverencia a la chica, Hinata retrocedió y yo…yo solo pude quedarme parado como idiota.

—Sakura, traidora—ya no gritaba pero se notaba el enojo en la voz de Sasuke

— ¿No te mordiste la lengua?—me señalo con la mirada

¿Por qué mierda haría eso?

—Naruto-kun será mejor que me retire. Luego hablamos ¿sí?—se despidió rápidamente.

De nuevo esa reacción ante Sakura.

—Adiós Hinata—Sakura sonrió de una manera retorcida

La pelinegra corrió por la puerta.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya ¿Tu departamento?—ahora se dirigía a Sakura con una mirada de reprimenda.

—Si—fue Sasuke el que respondió

—Yo también voy— no estaba seguro de que hacer en esas situaciones pero tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a esos tres y que mejor momento que este.

Bueno; claro que era un momento horrible, pero estaban los tres y otra oportunidad como esta no creo tenerla otra vez.

— ¿Para qué?—Sakura solo retaba a Sasuke con la mirada

—Sí. Naruto vas con nosotros—más que para ayudarme lo hacía para fastidiar a Sakura, pero en realidad no me importaban sus razones en este momento.

—Sakura, lo mejor es que vayamos todos—Itachi la calmo con una mano sobre el hombro.

Después de pagar nuestras facturas del café nos encontramos en el estacionamiento en el auto se Sakura

— ¿Ninguno trae carro?— parece que lo quería mucho y que no nos dejaría entrar.

—No—era una respuesta bastante simple que los tres no nos molestamos en expresar.

Suspiro con fastidio.

—Yo conduzco— hablamos en coro los dos Uchiha y yo.

—Es mi auto y tendrán que besar mi trasero antes de poder conducir esta belleza—empezó a caminar para entrar al asiento de conductor.

—A mí no me importaría—al parecer hoy los tres estábamos en sintonía

—Corrección antes de conducirlo tienen que besar el trasero de ton-ton— los tres hicimos una mueca de asco al recordar un puerco.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo recordando a ese ridículo cerdo.

¿Dónde lo habré conocido? Tal vez era un error.

—¡ey! Teme. ¿ton-ton es el puerco de una chica de cabello negro?—susurre mientras nos acomodábamos en los asientos traseros del Mustang clásico.

Se sorprendió y asistió. Cuando vio a su hermano acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto puso esa cara de póker otra vez.

—Pues vamos allá. A nuestro querido reencuentro—Sakura hizo un comentario que no le hizo gracia a nadie…

En el camino nadie dijo nada y Sakura estaba demasiado metida en el camino como para molestarle.

Solo quedaba esperar…y ver, como terminaba esta velada.

* * *

**Chao.**


	9. ¿Y el baúl blanco?

**Matenme por la tardanza. Tuve verios problemas con mi compu (mi hermana trato de hackear mi laptop y mató varios de mis documentos) Si alguna lee mi otro fic lo voy a subir en la semana, tengo que volver a escribir el capitulo.**

**De nuevo pido disculpas por mi retraso. Disfrutenlo. Nos vemos.**

**Lo más horrible fue llegar al maldito piso del apartamento. Después de llegar al ascensor la estúpida música de fondo no hacía más que molestar.**

* * *

Cuando gire la llave para entrar al departamento, corrí a toda prisa a preparar mi baño de sales, la bañera tardaría en llenarse, ¡demonios! Esta noche me estaba estresando de más y yo necesitaba relajarme ; y como obviamente tenía que regresar con los hombres a dar explicaciones ,necesitaba un relax exprés.

Mmmm que mejor que el regalo de Temari. Saque la botella que tenía abierta de mi mesa de noche. Un par de tragos de la botella me dieron el valor para salir de nuevo al encuentro de mi tortura.

Estaban los tres en la cocina, y el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión pero no había ni gritos, ni miradas.

Sasuke estaba detrás de la barra dándome la espalda, Itachi y Naruto estaban de los más cómodos en las sillas de la barra, cada uno en sus asuntos; hasta que entre a escena.

Su respuesta fue automática y los tres se miraron al mismo tiempo. Hasta fue un poco aterrador.

—El ambiente esta tenso... ¿Qué tal una copa de vino?—Pase de largo las mirada y a Sasuke de pasó y me incline para sacar vino tinto de los estantes en los que estaba recargado el menor de los Uchiha.

Le eche un vistazo a la colección de Sasuke y las botellas en un segundo se apartaron de mi vista. Señoras y señores Uchiha Sasuke me dio un puntapié haciéndome caer sobre el trasero. Cerró la puerta y concluyo…

—No estamos de humor para tus bromas alcohólica—la mirada gélida que me envió me dio a entender que mas me valía alejarme de él antes de morir.

Pues molesto por lo de Itachi, si esta.

—Bien, Sasuke me gusta Sakura por eso sigo en contacto con ella. Es la única razón por la que lo hago. Vivo bien en las Vegas siendo un apostador con el dinero que tome de la empresa Uchiha. Lamento lo de la crisis. —Su discurso pareció hasta grosero, sonrió muy al estilo Sai y se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta— Ahora si me disculpan tengo que abordar un vuelo—Estaba por abrir la puerta y Sasuke estuvo a punto de replicar cuando Itachi cerró su desagradable monologo con broche de Oro, o mejor dicho; su sentencia de muerte. — Por cierto Naruto, me parece increíble que cambiaras a Sakura por Hinata después de tantos problemas y años de novios que tuvieron. Y decías que mucho la amabas. Claro tiene mas pechonalidad pero— no termino por mi maravillosa puntería que tengo con los cuchillos de mesa. No sé ni de donde lo saque, pero el pedazo de metal astillo la puerta a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Todos de quedaron en shock. Sasuke me miraba asustado al igual que Itachi con la puerta. Naruto que paso por alto mi impulso de violencia solo me miraba con asombro, seguramente por las palabras de Itachi.

Los tres trataron de hablar pero fui más rápida. (Y además grite, creo que por eso gane, nadie podía escuchar lo que los demás decían gracias a mi prodigiosa voz de foca ahogada)

— ¡Itachi vive en la India, y no fue el culpable de la crisis Uchiha!—tome aire para continuar pero ahora fue el grito de Itachi el que corto el momento.

— ¡SAKURA! ¡Traidora!—Salió corriendo por la puerta, de seguro al elevador.

Sasuke corrió tras de él proclamando su nombre.

Yo tenía mis propios problemas como para molestarme por calmar los humos entre esos dos hermanos. Pero claro eso no evito que yo susurrara mi opinión de Itachi

—Ese maldito idiota, me las va a pagar, por supuesto que una despedida normal no era suficiente para él. Tenía que pasar a joderme. Y pensó el muy idiota que no lo delataría.— refunfuñaba y refunfuñaba.

Regrese en mí al notar a Naruto levantarse de su lugar.

Mierda.

.

.

.

.

Después de escuchar cómo se gritaban entre ellos (además de un intento de asesinato) Sakura confirmo algunas de mis sospechas y corrí tras mi hermano al verlo huir del departamento.

Las puestas se estaban abriendo y lo empuje dentro del ascensor, se estampo contra una pared y las puertas se cerraron después del "accidente".

— ¿Qué le pasa hoy a ustedes que parecen tener ganas de matarme?—poco me importaban sus quejidos y más me preocupaba que intentara huir en el siguiente piso. Sin dudar presione el botón de emergencia.

Las luces se apagaron y una luz roja se encendió sobre nosotros.

Itachi se tambaleo tanto que cayó al suelo.

—Realmente, ¿Qué tiene contra mí?—parecía más una pregunta para si mismo, así que no me moleste en contestar.

—Itachi no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad de todo—No podía esperar más y aunque pudiera, ya no quería esperar más.

—Sasuke las explicaciones sobran, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije en tu casa?—Se levanto haciéndose el digno.

Ah ¡maldito Itachi! Nada mas no suelta la sopa*

—Kakashi estuvo investigándote: Se te vio en Dubái hasta ayer,¿ y adivina quien reservo los vuelos para ti?, claro que conoces la respuesta. Que tu vuelo de llegada sea Dubái-Tokio y el segundo de Tokio-India ¿no es extraño? Casualmente estuviste con Nagato en China y Rusia cuando se llevaron a cabo las negociaciones para la expansión de Akatsuki. Tu arribo a India no tiene nada que ver con que la sede de Akatsuki ¿Verdad?—Solo se quedo callado. Justo en el clavo. —Itachi de una forma u otra voy a averiguar todo, necesito tu versión de la historia—parecía más una súplica. Pero los Uchiha no suplican.

— ¿Versión?—su expresión era entre enojado e indignado.

—Todos cuentan una diferente, mi madre, mi padre, los Uchiha, los accionistas. Todas son diferentes las unas de las otras. Pero la única que voy a creer es la que tú me digas—claro que corroborándola con Sakura.

Me miro con desconfianza y de reojo.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que dije en tu departamento?—la desconfianza en la voz.

—Tomando en cuenta que traicionaste a Sakura, tomó por hecho que lo que ella dijo es verdad—reforzado con que le gritaste traidora, claro.

—Sasuke hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que te afectarían más de lo que tú podrías imaginar. Simplemente, el que te enteres de todo (y con tu temperamento) podrías terminar sin herencia, o con la compañía u otras mil opciones…—Su defensa se estaba resquebrajando

—O podrías explicarme todo muy bien y evitarnos muchos problemas ¿sí?—era la mejor opción y yo estaría encantado si me evitara la pena de tener que golpearlo hasta que me dijera la verdad.

—Sasuke si esperas un poco más, todo se resolverá—trataba de convencerme, pensé que eso de que los Uchiha no suplicaban se estaba yendo al carajo. —No es así de fácil. — me empezaba a sentir mal por mi hermanito y lo mal que se veía.

—Itachi, yo comprenderé, ya no soy un niño; pero no creo tener la paciencia para esperar más… ¿Cuánto pretendes hacerme esperar?— eso debía ser suficiente para que me dijera de una vez toda la historia.

Dudo unos momento haciendo gestos mientras se quedaba callado… entonces hablo.

—Pero entonces tendrás que fingir que nada de lo que ocurrió esta noche paso, incluso lo que yo te cuente. Seguirás todas mis órdenes en cualquier ocasión que se me antoje contactarte— Este maldito se estaba pasando de exigente y empecé a considerar la idea de sacarle la información a golpes.

Notó mi molestia.

—Yo se que tu eres muy capaz, y que no van a ser necesarias mis indicaciones, solo que; dentro de unos años mucho va a pasar y habrá situaciones en las que me gustaría estuvieras de mi parte—parecía un poco apenado y sus palabras me calmaron un poco, pero yo ya estaba impaciente.

—Sisisisisi—parecía una sola palabra por lo rápido que le respondí. —Ya cuéntame que ocurrió—mi desesperación era casi palpable.

—Yo, no estaba en contra del compromiso ¿sabes?— este tipo parecía solo querer hacerme enojar—lo que no me gustaba era (aparte que a ti y al mocoso de Naruto) si me casaba, con ello tendrías que hacerme cargo de la empresa; incluso antes de eso, nuestro padre me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ciertas cosas. Después me entere que, en lugar de hacerse cargo de los asuntos que yo atendía (que desde un principio era todo su trabajo) estaba haciendo negocios sucios con Madara—recordé al tenebroso hombre que se paseo varias veces por la casa justo antes de la dificultad por la que pasamos— El proyecto que tenia con él salió mal y perdió mucho. La ya conocida "crisis Uchiha". Padre me pidió tomara el mandato de la compañía. Él estaba seguro de que solo yo podría sacarlo del apuro, pero las cosas pintaban muy mal y ese error que cometió, no tenía remedio. Yo lo sabía. Nadie nos ayudo: los accionistas retiraron su capital, y no pudimos conseguir más inversionistas por la mala fama que nos ganamos por trabajar con Madara. De milagro solo fueron los financieros los que se enteraron. Ni la prensa, ni los Uchiha y por supuesto ni tú ni mamá. Lo único que recibimos fue apoyo moral, de los Uzumaki y los Haruno, pero ninguno se atrevía a meter las manos al fuego por nosotros. — Me enoje por la poca solidaridad de los dos. Itachi me sonrió—No los culpes, yo los comprendo. Si estuviera en una situación similar tampoco ayudaría a una empresa declarada en bancarrota que además fue causada por estar con corruptos. Había muchos rumores y mi padre no desmintió ni uno. —Toda la información me estaba tomando por sorpresa, pero de alguna forma todo encajaba perfectamente con los sucesos y las dudas que yo tenía. Le estaba creyendo a Itachi—Fue entonces, cuando varado y en quiebra, papá me pidió lo ayudara a salvar el legado Uchiha, ¿Puedes creerlo? Era imposible. Me negué y entonces, me echó de casa, me dijo que jamás volviera. —se rió con verdadera diversión. Me sorprendió— pero fue Sakura la que se sacrifico por ustedes. Hablo con sus padres y les consiguió patrocinadores y demás. — Jamás voy a olvidar la renovación del compromiso (ahora conmigo) cuando los padres de Sakura nos ayudaron. Tampoco olvidare cuando llego con todos los contratos de los accionistas. Estoy seguro que si no nos hubiese ayudado estaríamos hoy en las calles y ella felizmente comprometida con Naruto. Pero prefirió ayudarme, firmar el compromiso y dejar la carrera de medicina por administración de empresas. — Nunca voy a poder verle la cara sin sentirme culpable y en deuda.

—Dímelo a mí— me pase una mano por el cabello. Pobre mujer.

—Mientras ese naufragio y el maravilloso bote salvavidas, yo empecé mi propia empresa con otros jóvenes destacados, que hoy en día son los accionistas. Yo soy el fundador y director de la compañía, pero después de enterarme que el declive de la familia fue culpa mía (según) decidí que la cara de la empresa seria Nagato. Es mi fachada y se lo agradezco, pero estoy pensando que dentro de unos años ya no será necesario— salió de mis labios un silbido de admiración. El ascensor regreso a la normalidad y llegamos al vestíbulo. — Si me disculpas tengo un avión que no se si podre abordar. — estaba feliz de verme. Yo lo sabía.

— ¿No quieres que te lleve? A mi parecer aun tenemos cosas de que hablar. — Regresamos a la lata sube-baja.

—Mas te vale y si lleguemos o considérate muerto Sasuke. —Su tono mal fingido de enojo me hizo sonreír.

Llegamos a mi auto, busque la llave de repuesto debajo del cofre y partimos al aeropuerto.

— ¿Y de que asuntos nos falta discutir?— acabábamos de salir del estacionamiento.

—Estoy seguro que tras ser su confidente tú sabes todo lo que paso, entre Naruto y Sakura—El auto se quedo en silencio.

Este sería un viaje interesante.

.

.

.

.

Itachi tiene una incluible capacidad de adaptación a las situaciones.

Posteriormente de gastarme esa broma y de paso joderme con Naruto; corrió con su hermanito tras él.

¡Oh! Claro

Naruto

Mierda.

—Sakura—su voz frente a mi me asusto. ¿Qué no estaba sentado?

Lo empuje y corrí rumbo a mi habitación. Sentí sus pasos tras de mí, pero me tomo por sorpresa que se desviara hacia la de Sasuke.

Regrese sobre mis pasos y con cautela mire por la puerta.

Estaba revisando las cosas de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— pretendía sonar enojado y alarmada

—Busco evidencias. Sasuke me pregunto una vez si no recordaba a alguien que se pareciera a ti. — Y fue entonces cuando lo saco. El baúl de Sasuke.

Lo arrastro en medio de la habitación desde el armario. Un enorme y maravilloso contenedor de madera color chocolate tatuado con palabras en blanco estaba siendo abierto ante mis ojos.

Me plante a su lado como poste solamente para mirar las cosas que encontraba.

Encontró los álbumes, las cartas, los juguetes. Me quede callada a su lado mientras el casaba las hojas, viendo las fotos que contenían los álbumes.

—Yo también tengo un cofre parecido— Ya lo sé. El rubio no dejaba de examinar las fotos. No me miro al hablar, igual que yo trataba de concentrarme en que no encontrara ciertas cosas. — Pero esta casi vacío—Que raro, Naruto era el que de los tres tenía más cosas en su ridícula valija amarilla con estampas rasca-huele. — Hay algunas fotos de mis padres, de Sasuke y por supuesto bastantes de Hinata. —Sentí ganas de abofetearlo. — Pero no hay ninguna tuya, y aquí estamos los tres, desde pequeños. Esto es de Sasuke y hay bastantes fotos de él, pero podría asegurar que hay más fotos tuyas.

Yo seguía en silencio.

—Ahora que veo esto, empiezo a recordar nuestra infancia. Me siento culpable por no haber podido recordarte antes. No sé si es todo, pero recuerdo que yo te perseguía por todos lados "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" y tú a Sasuke. Ya me doy cuenta… amas a Sasuke y están comprometidos. No estoy muy seguro de nada y apenas puedo recordar algo desde pequeños hasta la escuela elemental. Necesito que me digas todo—Por fin me miro. — Hay muchas fotos tuyas, pero después de secundaria y una parte de preparatoria que tu desapareces. Ya no estás aquí otra vez— señalo la enorme caja

—Para—Aparte la mirada y cerré los ojos.

Salí de la habitación corriendo a la mía, cuando tome el picaporte para abrirlo sentí unas manos en mis hombros que me hicieron girarme y me estamparon contra la puerta. Gire la manija en tropezones entramos.

Corrí y me aparte lo más que pude de él.

De inmediato el se giro y entro a mi armario, me hubiera asustado de no ser que yo sabía que ahí solo había ropa y…

¡Oh oh!

Naruto regreso dando pasos muy firmes, estaba furioso.

— ¿Qué es esto?—En las manos llevaba varias botellas de licor, unas sin abrir y otras vacías.

— ¿Quién te dio derecho a revisar mis cosas?—estaba asustada, me sentía sola y avergonzada. Mantenía el llanto en la garganta.

Entro de nuevo al armario y salió con todas las botellas que estaban sin abrir, seguro que dejo solo las vacías.

Paso a mi lado y escuche que entraba al baño. El liquido que corría por el desagüe del lavabo.

Entre alarmada y lo jale de la camisa para que se detuviera. Dejo caer todas las botellas al suelo y solo dos se salvaron, todas las demás habías quedado en añicos y su contenido derramado por las baldosas.

Nos quedamos callados, yo lloraba en silencio, procurando que el cabello me cubriera el rostro. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada y fuerte.

Salí con pasos arrastrados por un bote. Cuando regrese Naruto ya se había deshecho de las dos botellas que quedaban, ahora estaban vacías y los pedazos de vidrio estaban amonados justo al lado.

Metí todo al bote y lo deje a un lado. Volví a la habitación y Naruto rebuscaba entre toda la ropa.

Me descalce. Sentí la alfombra bajo mis dedos y en un cajón saque una toalla. Mi baño de sales debería estar listo.

Yo estaba segura que Naruto no lo iba a encontrar nunca.

Estaba sentada en la cama a punto de levantarme para darme mi baño.

—Ya dime donde esta—Salió muy ansioso con varios de mis vestidos enredados en los pies.

—Yo no sé qué es lo que buscas—regrese mi mirada a un punto en el aire.

—Tu cofre. Recuerdo que los tres prometimos tenerlo siempre y meten nuestros recuerdos más importantes año tras año.

—Yo no tengo tal cosa—Estaba llorando otra vez. Creo que eso hizo obvio que yo mentía

Se arrodillo frente a mí y pego su frente a la alfombra.

Y yo lloraba cada vez más.

Estaba empezando a agrietarme. Me levante y toque su hombre y él se irguió. Me quede parada a un lado, mirando con toda fascinación ese punto en el aire otra vez.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Cuando teníamos 7 años?—el asintió— ¿Recuerdas donde me escondía en las noches?¿Cuando nos quedábamos los tres juntos?—asintió no tan convencido—" Si me escondo aquí seré el monstruo, y si soy el monstruo no tendré de que temer, no habrá nada que me asuste porque yo soy..."— Cerré los ojos bastante mas tranquila.

—"… el monstruo bajo la cama"—Naruto termino mi frase de niñez y se levanto muy decidido.

Yo tome mi toalla y me metí a la tina.

Llore en silencio y rece porque después de que leyera y viera todo lo que quisiera…

Se marche.

.

.

.

La cama era una caja, no había abajo.

Maldita sea.

Quite el colchón de la base y vi unas maderas de distinto color, las quite y encontré la valija de Sakura.

De blanca madera.

La abrí y no fue necesario buscar nada… porque ahí estaba todo.

Tenía ganas de morirme.

Empecé a lagrimear y el llanto empezó a dejarse fluir. Parecía que no tendría fin.

Sakura…perdón.

Dentro había…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Soltar la sopa: decir la verdad o decir lo que sabes**

**En el siguiente capitulo quiero poner lemon, era la idea desde que comence el fic, pero si la idea no les atrae mucho yo lo comprendo y seguire una historia mas light. Me gustaria poner el lemon por que soy una pervertida sexual... diganme que piensan en los comentarios y no vemos en la semana.**


	10. El cuento de hadas se volvio realidad

**Mas tardanzas y mas tardanzas. **

**Disculpas pero mi lap murio y he estado trabajando en la pc de una amiga. **

**Casi no tengo tiempo de escribir y por eso me estoy tardando tanto.**

**Gomenasai.**

**Si tiene mas errores de los que normalmente cometo suplico de perdonen pero el correcto de la pec de mi amiga es tan malo como el de iphone.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Yo seguía llorando sumergida en el agua, esperando el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto se fuera.

Mi plan de regresarle a Naruto el golpe que me dio hace años, ya no era una opción. Todo por lo cobarde y frágil que soy ante é un principio estaba decidida y segura que el hecho de que él recordara todo no afectaría el plan. Que el caería redondito en mi farsa.

Sasuke me dijo muchas veces que si yo estaba segura de que Naruto no me amaba antes,como haría que me quisiera que yo era muy consciente de que Naruto no siente eso por mí. Ni lo hizo ni lo hará.Tal vez era una mentira para mí misma, posiblemente mi subconsciente me dijo que necesitaba otra oportunidad de saber si realmente puede amarme.

Pero eso no es posible, para Naruto yo no soy alguien a quien pueda amar.

Siempre, desde siempre pensé que él me amaba. Posiblemente había una razón para estar junto a mí. No lo sé… simplemente acepte hace mucho tiempo, que si él me hubiera amado realmente, no habría pasado nada de lo que ocurrió ese día.

Al salir del agua y sentir el aire frio contra mi piel mojada, me dio un escalofrió.

Ah, que maldita sea.

Me estaba deprimiendo

— Cold feet don't fail me now— la voz se me estaba quebrando con el llanto. Ya Naruto debió irse. — So much left to do—Me levanter y carmine desnuda y escurriéndome por el baño hasta llegar al espejo. Unos años atrás estuve en un momento similar, en el que hice algo muy cobarde.

Los tres crecimos muy unidos, éramos lo mejores amigos, cuando entramos a la escuela elemental, que yo jure amor eterno a Sasuke y Naruto lo hizo conmigo.Éramos pequeños y muy idiotas, pero unos años después la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

"Sakura, recuerdas a Itachi Uchiha, ¿cierto? Sakura tienes que saber que esto fue decidido antes de que nacieras, solo queremos que te vayas haciendo a la idea. Los Uchiha y nosotros, acordamos que serias tú quien se casará con Itachi. El hermano mayor de Sasuke"

En ese momento yo estaba loca por Sasuke igual que las demás mocosas. Y fue como si mi mundo se terminara y fue entonces cuando Naruto me saco de la depresión y dramatismo que tuve después de recibir la noticia.

Pasamos al instituto y me enamore de Naruto y Sasuke de mi.

Los papeles de invirtieron. Con todo y su orgullo Sasuke nunca lo admitió abiertamente, pero ahí estaba el metiche de Itachi diciéndome que saliera con Sasuke mientras compromiso era algo que no se podía evitar, Itachi trato varias veces de negociar con su padre, pero siempre argumentaban que Itachi sería el heredero de la empresa, de la misma manera que yo lo seria de la mía. Y que no había cabida para negociaciones después de tantos años de planeación.

Mientras tanto, yo y Naruto andábamos bastante acaramelados, pero por cariño a Sasuke ninguno de los dos se decidió a dar el siguiente és de un tiempo fue el mismo Sasuke quien (después de varios planes muy elaborados y cómicos) logro hacer que le Dobe me preguntara si yo deseaba tener una relación con é yo dije que sí.

La felicidad nos duro muy poco cuando mis padres se enteraron de nuestro noviazgo. Sin preguntarme, después del último año del instituto me enviaron a la academia para señoritas a la cual fui por tres años. En venganza a mis padres me volví una loca; iba a fiestas todas las noches, me ahogaba de borracha, y varias veces termine con suficientes drogas en la sangre para sedar a un elefante. En contadas ocasiones termine en la cama con alguien.Y vaya, era un escuela para mujeres, con quien más puedo terminar que con una mujer. Mi querida sempai Fuuka se la pasaba de lo lindo ridiculizándome cuando me encontraba bastante borracha. Pero mi venganza contra mis padres no sirvió porque ellos nunca se enteraron de nada.

Termine por volverme más madura (según yo) Sasuke seguía diciendo que era mejor para mi evitar problemas en la escuela. Claro que me mantuve en contacto con todos, pero no les iba a contar todas las estupideces que hice mientras estaba en esa escuela de locas.

Cuando iba a una fiesta dejaba mi teléfono en mi habitación para evitar tentaciones de llamar a Naruto.Y cuando lo llevaba primero le marcaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke fue el que más veces me escucho borracha, llamaba diciéndole que si él me hubiera hecho caso cuando lo quería, no se hubiera arrepentido como lo estaba haciendo en ese seguía consiente le llamaba a Itachi y le gritaba que era gay y que cuando me casara con él le haría la vida imposible. Que le pondría agujas en la comida, serpientes en la ropa y que lo haría dormir en el patio como si fuera un Itachi con el que hablaba siempre me regresaba los insultos y me decía que me iba a ir al infierno por hacer sufrir a su maravilloso y amado hermano és de mis gritos con Itachi si seguía consiente de milagro (que era muy raro), le llamaba a Naruto le gritaba que lo amaba, que quería que me hiciera 10 hijos, pero sin los hijos y muchísimas cosas que aun ahora me hacen sonrojar al pensar que grite todo eso.

Cuando pude salir de esa horrible (y divertida) escuela de USA, regrese y enfrente a mis padres.

Les dije que si no me dejaban salir con Naruto no heredaría la empresa, que la haría añicos y que terminaría como una vagabunda.

Claro que no estaba hablando en serio, pero tomaron mi amenaza lo suficientemente seria como para acceder a mis condiciones. Me quitaron muchos beneficios, pero estar con Naruto era para mí lo único que importaba.

Cuando regrese a Japon me entere de que los padres de Naruto habían cambiado la sede de su empresa a China y que Naruto se negó a irse con ellos por el simple hecho de esperar a que yo regresara con él.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era posible que Naruto si me amara mucho. Antes.

Continuare.

Después de enterarme de eso, me mude con él al departamento que sus padres le pervertido de Jiraya era el que se hacía cargo de todas las necesidades de Naruto, pero…es constantemente y Naruto se quedaba solo, por eso tome la decisión en cuanto llegue a su departamento: vivir con él.

Regresamos muy felices y juntos a la escuela. Nuestro ingreso al instituto.

Fue entonces cuando conocimos a… **Hinata Hyuga**.

Fue un tiempo después de conocerla cuando ocurrió.

Entonces "**that happened**".

Ese día Naruto se fue temprano, nosotros estábamos en diferentes salones, por lo cual tuve que esperar al término de las entere que Sasuke no se fue con Naruto. Eso quería decir que no se habían saltado las preocupe al pensar que podría estar enfermo y una amiga de Hinata me aviso que fue ella quien se lo llevó a nuestro ese momento no sentí nada más que gratitud con Hinata cuando imagine que lo estaría cuidando en casa.

Me apresure a llegar y…

Abrí la puerta con mucha prisa. ¿Qué tal si a Naruto le pasó algo grave?.Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, puse atención en los ruidos de la casa.

Era música.

La misma canción que ahora odio.

Pero que era tan acorde a la situación.

Aun la recuerdo

— I was five and he was six, we rode on horses made of sticks, he wore black and I wore white, he would always win the fight—Mi voz resonó contra las paredes de azulejo y vi mi reflejo mover la boca.

La canción se escuchaba como si viniera de todos lados. No le encontraba un lugar de origen.

¿Por qué había música?

Sentí que las rodillas me temblaban y me costaba caminar. Respiraba pesado y mi corazón estaba palpitando como loco, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, no totalmente, pero lo suficiente para escabullirme por el espacio.

"¡Hinata!"

—Cállate— fue la palabra que ese día no logro salir de mis labios.

"Ah, ¡Naruto!" Risas y ese molesto grito.

Se distinguían perfectamente a dos personas, uno sobre otra.

Él no estaba enfermo y ella no estaba cuidándolo.

Ella estaba feliz, complacida y él… también.

Sentí nauseas y los pies me fallaron al salir, tropecé con la falda de Hinata que se enredo entre mis pies y caí al suelo, fue un ruido sordo que hizo a los dos detenerse. Ya no estaba ese característico rechinido de la cama. Me levante entre tropiezos y arrastrándome para zafarme de la prenda que me aprisionaba los tobillos, abrí la puerta de par y entonces...

"Sakura" era él. Me llamaba por mi nombre.

Me gire y lo vi, totalmente cualquier otro momento lo hubiese besado, pero no era "otro" momento.

Se avergonzó y se cubrió con un cojín que tomo del sillón, después de unos segundos salió Hinata en las mismas condiciones que él, notó mi presencia y huyo dentro de la habitación.

"¿puedes explicarme?" el no dijo nada "¿puedes?".

"Sakura...yo" no dijo nada más.

"Ya veo." Después de eso salí caminando muy despacio.

Llegue a las escaleras, cuando empezara a bajarlas ya no tendría vista del departamento.

Me detuve vi la puerta.

No se abría.

No iba tras de mí.

No le importaba.

"Tal vez se está poniendo algo" fue lo que pensé.

Espere…

10

16

24

Una hora.

Otra

Y otra

Era el anochecer.

Ella no se iría.

"Sasuke, ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa por el día de hoy?" estaba llorando y no hablaba bien. Gimoteaba y sorbía el moco.

"¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y Naruto? ¿Está bien él?" él está muy bien.

"Naruto… esta con Hinata en el departamento. No puedo estar ahí. Están juntos…me engaño Sasuke" ya no quería hablar de eso.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿En donde estas? ¿Quieres que te recoja?"escuche murmullos junto a la voz de Sasuke.

"No, voy para allá" hable lo más claro posible para que me entendiera.

"Aquí te espero Saku" colgué.

Tome un taxi y llegue a la casa Uchiha.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Fue Sasuke quien me recibió

"¿Y tus padres e Itachi?" estaba todo a oscuras y él en pijama.

"Fueron a una cena de negociaciones y hoy me sentía mal" me dejo pasar. Ya no estaba llorando pero seguro que no me veía precisamente bien. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Simplemente Naruto estaba con Hinata" lo abrace y llore en su hombro.

"¿Qué? ¿Naruto?" no se lo creía.

"ya no quiero hablar de eso" lo abrace aun más fuerte y hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

Me llevo al cuarto de huéspedes.

"¿puedes ir conmigo por mis cosas?" iría en horario de clases y en caso de que no fuera a la escuela no quería encontrármelo estando sola y menos si estaba con la zorra esa.

"Claro" me abrazo y se tumbo conmigo en la cama.

"Sasuke, me voy a casar con Itachi" Fue cuando le confesé. Itachi y yo lo habíamos mantenido en secreto desde que nos enteramos de que era irrevocable.

Iba a decir algo, estaba sorprendido…pero no quería mas llanto hoy. De nadie.

Lo bese… y fue esa noche mi primera vez con Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó un ruido raro.

Era Sasuke.

Estaba llorando.

"Perdóname Naruto" me abrazo y siguió llorando en silencio.

Jamás le dije que ese día ya estaba despierta cuando eso pasó. Y nunca lo sabrá.

Después de recoger todas mis cosas del apartamento (milagrosamente no había nadie cuando fuimos por todo) las envié por avión a mi amiga Temari en USA.

Las envié el mismo día que las tome. Luego de hacer el encargo, en la noche visite a mis padres y le comunique que seguiría estudiando en USA, que estaría bien cualquier castigo que tuvieran para mí, les sorprendió tanto mi cambio que solo me dieron todo su apoyo y me regalaron el ticker de avión.

Pasada una semana de mi arribo con Temari le envié un mensaje a Sasuke e Itachi comunicándoles que me encontraba bien, pero que no planeaba regresar. Pasaron los meses y mi comunicación con Sasuke era totalmente estricta. A menos de que fuera totalmente necesario no me contactaba con él. Itachi fue con él único que hable claramente de todo. Era y es mi confidente.

Le dije a Sasuke que le enviaría a Hinata una carta (por si a ella se le ocurría abrir la boca) pero en realidad hice una pequeña visita a la mansión Hyuga.

Me anuncie en la entrada y tras unos segundos la entraba se abrió.

Unas sirvientas me condujeron por los pisos de madera hasta un pasillo en el cual Hinata estaba sentada en la orilla de la madera. Observando tan pacíficamente el estanque.

"Hola Hinata" mi tono fue totalmente serio pero una sonrisa (seguramente bastante malévola) se formo en mi rostro al ver que Hinata me tenía miedo.

"Sakura-san, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, no hemos sabido nada de ti"

"Sakura-dono" replique

"¿perdón?" Estaba asustada y por fin volteo el rostro para verme a la cara con total sorpresa y desconcierto. La muy…

"Soy Sakura-dono para ti Hinatita" se paralizo "he venido a felicitarte, pero antes tengo que usar tu baño" me pasee por los pasillos de la casa, inspeccionándola.

Pase por uno de los pasillos y vi a Hinata hablando por teléfono.

"Sakura me envió una carta, tienes que venir a verla Naruto-kun" Que conveniente, me acerque a ella sigilosamente

"Sakura-dono" inmediatamente colgó. "Hinata he venido a hablar contigo, planeaba divertirme un rato en tu casa antes de llegar al punto, pero sinceramente no tengo intención alguna de ver a Uzumaki. Lo que te vine a decir: Felicidades te quedaste con él." La sonrisa que forcé no la convenció.

"Sakura no fui yo, él me dijo que…No fui solo yo" se corrigió a tiempo si no quería recibir una bofetada bien acertada.

"Eso ya no me importa, él me las va a pagar, pero tú" lo dije con tanta ponzoña como pude. "Tú no tienes el derecho a estar en mi presencia, yo confié en ti. Eras mi amiga. Pero ahora no le veo caso a vernos de nuevo. Tu situación y la del rubio idiota son muy diferentes, entonces no digas nada que te pueda dañar Hinata" me estaba retirando por el pasillo para salir de esa enorme y aburrida casa.

"Sakura no tiene porque ser así" la mire sobre el hombro "Sakura-dono" sonreí.

Me gire y la mire.

"¿No tiene que ser así?" solté una risilla chillona

"Podríamos ser amigas. Entiendo perfectamente que te tienes que ir, que no lo quieres ver más, pero yo quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotras" se veía nerviosa y tímida. Pero no verdadera, lo que ella quería era que no le estorbara más, por eso no me quería en el país.

"Si bueno, podríamos… pero mira cómo has hecho que terminen las cosas. Si te atreves a poner tu presencia frente a mí una vez más, mas te vale que te enfrentes a las consecuencias, que la quiebra no será lo peor que le espere a esta casa. Y la muerte será lo primero que pedirás. Diría "Abschied" pero eso significaría verte de nuevo y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, entonces hasta nunca" me despedí con la mano y salí de esa enorme casa.

Regrese a USA (y por mis recientes descubrimientos) fue cuando ocurrio el incidente con Naruto.

No me duro mucho la tranquilidad cuando Ino me marco desde Japón avisándome que Itachi había traicionado a lo Uchiha y no sé qué tanto.

Luego de una exhaustiva charla con Itachi, hable con mis cancelaron el compromiso y no aceptaron un compromiso con Sasuke; por ser el nuevo heredero de una empresa en quiebra.

Querían negociar un compromiso con los Uzumaki.

Una visita a Japon por Sasuke. Hablar con mis padres fue...

"Ayúdenme a salvarlos, aceptare todas sus condiciones, todas. Solo necesito ayudarlos, algunos accionistas suyos y otros inversionistas que conocí, con el plan que tengo no abra fallo. Por favor." Pasaron días en los que estuve rogando arrodillada con la frente con el piso para poder convencerlos.

Fue más difícil de lo que me imagine pero me dio experiencia y puntos en la universidad. Pero por fin la empresa salio del apuro y en menos de 9 meses ya regresaban a su produccion narutal.

Paso un año y yo no podía esperar más por poner en marcha mis planes para hundir al rubio idiota entre los desterrados e con Sasuke y después de varios acuerdos, él y yo nos mudamos juntos.Y un día sin más lo inevitable paso… me encontré con Uzumaki Naruto.

Y en el cofre… estaba todo.

Mis cartas con Itachi y Sasuke.

Mis fotos con esos dos hermanos idiotas y… muchas más de mi noviazgo con Naruto, pero la más grande y "hermosa" foto de todos estaba justo en el centro del cofre.

Una foto que recibí de Itachi.

La primera impresión que tenias al abrir ese horrible pedazo de madera y sufrimiento.

Una foto de Hinata y Naruto juntos, entre besos y abrazos, en el parque de cerezos frente al apartamento que sus padres le dieron.

Ese era mi mas importante recuerdo.

Eso es lo que me hizo lo que soy ahora.

Fui consiente cuando una corriente de aire hizo que el agua que se escurría por mi espalda desde mi cabello, se enfriara más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Llevaba alrededor de media hora parada frente al espejo.

Regrese a la bañera y el agua que seguramente estaba helada, la sentí como un cálido manto.

Cante de nuevo, continuando con la canción.

—Bang bang, he shot me down, Bang bang, I hit the ground, Bang bang, that awful sound, Bang bang, my baby shot me down— la canción rebotaba en las paredes y regresaba a mis oídos como un eco—Seasons came and changed the time, when I grew up, I called him mine, He would always laugh and say, "Remember when we used to play?"

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y un rubio con la mirada baja, entro hasta posicionarse justo al lado de la bañera.

Empezó a llorar y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Perdón—el moco lo hizo sonar gangoso

Empecé a llorar automáticamente al verlo tan mal.

—Vete de aquí—me hundí de nuevo y al abrir los ojos vi la imagen borrosa de Naruto sobre el agua.

Gotas caían desde su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo extendí los brazos hacia su rostro y me erguí dejando contra el frio viendo mis húmedos pechos.

Levanto la vista y me miro.

Me acerque a sus labios y me quede a solo unos milímetros.

—Jamás te voy a perdonar nada de lo que me has hecho Naruto—por fin tome su rostro en mis dedos y junte nuestros alientos.

Sentí sus labios presionar contra los míos.

Y en ese preciso instante del primer roce que nos dimos… fue cuando comprendí que esa noche.

Solo esa noche me rendiría ante Naruto.

Solo esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**See ya.**


	11. Ecchi

**¡Me morí!**

**Perdonen por los años de tardanza, pero de verdad nada más no.**

**(Esa no es ni siquiera una razón pero es todo lo que tengo)**

**Merezco la muerte**

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo, uno de los últimos.**

* * *

Sus suaves labios se abrieron camino entre los míos y logro meter una resbaladiza lengua que ínsito a la mía, aunque eso no fuera necesario, pues con el más simple roce de su aliento, sus dedos, su cabello, es suficiente para ponerme de cabeza el mundo.

Esta vez era diferente a todas las veces que recuerdo haber besado a Hinata e incluso a Sakura, esto era mucho más, profundo. Escondía demasiadas cosas que yo tenía que descifrar. Me separe de ella dispuesto a irme, pero sentí su presencia detrás de mí. Estaba desnuda; me gire y sentí su peso sobre mi y sus piernas rodearme la cadera, el calor llego a mi entrepierna. Esto no es lo que se supone debería estar haciendo, debería desaparecer de su vista y no regresar jamás, aunque claro, ella lo que quería era venganza. Por supuesto que lo entiendo, supongo que todos alguna vez hemos tenido esas ansias de saldar cuentas.

—Sakura, no esto no podemos hacerlo—intente zafar su agarre de mi cuello, estaba cayendo, resbalando por mi pecho rozando mi entrepierna con la suya y antes de que cayera, la tome por el trasero y sentí su fría y húmeda piel contra mis dedos. Esponjoso, suave y redondo. Perfecto.

—Este será tu castigo—sentí su aliento contra mi oído. Después sus labios y al final su lengua.

Salí del baño, casi corriendo la tumbe en la cama y me quite la camisa, la calentura de mi cuerpo poco a poco le estaba ganando a la poca cordura que me quedaba. Empecé a recorrer su hermoso cuello blanco con mis labios resecos por la anticipación, mis brazos sostenían mi peso para no aplastarla pero de alguna forma la tome de las caderas y la gire para que quedara sobre mí. Vi en todo su esplendor el cuerpo de Sakura.

Piel nívea, ojos grandes y verdes rodeados de una espesa capa de pestañas rosas, prueba contundente de que era su tono natural. Nariz recta larga y pequeña como solo la de ella. Cejas largas y delgadas. Labios húmedos por el beso previo y rojos como fresa, el cabello le caía por un hombro dándole una imagen de elegancia y orgullo. Pechos gloriosos; en tamaño, forma, color, textura, sabor. Redondos, erguidos y con un maravilloso botón rosa.

Cintura estrecha y caderas grandes que se recargaban contra mi (no tan) reciente erección. Sentía su abultado trasero aprisionar mi miembro. Con las manos recorrí sus largas y esterilizadas piernas, suaves.

Después de mi escrutinio a su anatomía, regrese mi mirada a su rostro. Deslice mi mano entre su cabello y el tome por la nuca acercándola a mí. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío.

El beso paso de ser tranquilo a uno más salvaje, su lengua se enredaba con la mía y sentí sus mano recorrerme el pecho con ansias. Sentir su urgencia solo hizo que mi erección se hiciera más grande, sentir su cuerpo frotarse contra el mío mientras me manoseaba por todos lados. Sus manos me daban escalofríos por donde pasaran. Sentí dolor en los testículos por la carga que tenía en ellos sin ser liberada. Sus delicados dedos se posaron sobre mi cinturón, torpemente tratando de sacármelo.

Solté una carcajada y de un tirón me quite los pantalones con todo y el cinturón. No estaba muy seguro si dejaría marcas la presión del cinturón o si acaso lo rompí, pero eso ahora no importaba mucho.

Mis calzoncillos rojos de trusa hicieron que Sakura soltara una risotada que me pareció preciosa. Se sonrojo al notar mi estado y después acomodarse meneando su redondito trasero contra mis piernas, por la abertura de mi ropa interior metió la mano y sus dedos fríos hicieron que soltara un gemido al sentirlo medir mi longitud. Lo tomo en su palma y lo apretó un poco, gemí y levante las caderas para que continuara, me di cuenta que estaba presionando el edredón con los puños.

Empezó a jalar mi única prenda de los bordes, lentamente. Primero dejo a la vista una cabeza grande e hinchada sobre un revoltijo de vello, tenía un rostro tan extasiado. Termino de bajarlo hasta mis rodillas, con prisa lo lance por ahí y mi pequeño se irguió frente a nosotros.

Me sonroje y ella se rio.

—No es la mejor reacción que una mujer se ría cuando un hombre le acaba de mostrar su pureza ¿sabes?—la voz se me escuchaba ronca

Me sonrió ladinamente y lo tomo entre las dos manos, se incoó entre mis piernas y al agacharse su cabello me hizo cosquillas en el vientre. Gruñí al imaginármela entre mis piernas comiéndoselo cual paleta…pero no paso nada. Su aliento me golpeaba la erección y sentí su mirada contra mi rostro, sus ojos verdes chispaban de diversión y vi su boca peligrosamente cerca de mi pequeño niño.

Levante un poco las caderas y por fin sentí el roce de sus húmedos labios, se metió la cabeza a la boca y con la lengua me tortura la punta por un ratos, enrollándolo y jugando con la gama de gruñidos que se me escapaban.

Ya no estaba para "el juego previo", la gire sin más preámbulos y levante sus piernas haciendo que sus rodillas terminaran en mis hombros. Estaba sorprendida pero rápido se recupero y sonrió.

Me acomode y frote mi falo contra su entrada, húmeda y caliente. Soltó unos gemidos adorables y entre de una sola estocada al sentir palpitar a mi "niño". Fue una cosa gloriosa, maravillosa, asombrosa, sorprendente extraordinaria y mucho más. Me sentía como un adolescente a punto de correrme.

Al sentir de lleno lo estrecho que era una sensación placentera me recorrió desde la base de mi pene hasta la punta. Con la precipitación a flor de piel comencé a penetrarla como loco, profundo y duro, rápido. Baje una de sus piernas y la otra la levante aun mas enterrando de lleno en sus entrañas. Sus gritos de placer me estaban volviendo loco, le estaba golpeando el punto g con cada estocada y a ella le fascinaba, pero después de unos minutos salvajes me corrí dentro de ella sin poder evitarlo. Sentí como ella me seguía al orgasmo unos segundos después, apretándome y succionando todo de mí.

Como pude me lance a un lado y respire profundamente para recuperar el aliento, volte y vi la espalda de Sakura.

Algo estaba mal… estaba en posición fetal.

MI—ER—DA

.

.

.

* * *

**¡PERDON! :'(**


End file.
